Seven Sits From Hell
by Lily-chan818
Summary: Ever wonder what the real power of the word "sit" is? Or why Inuyasha and Kagome are sitting in that tree? Or what other random situations I think of? All is answered here! Fluff included. Rated for swearing, violence, and Miroku. Inu/Kag, San/Mir.
1. Part 1: Chapter 1

Seven Sits From Hell

***A/n: Hello my reader! Go ahead and call me Lily-chan. I'm new to the fanfic writing, but I have read thousands. None of which I've reviewed, and now that I have an account, I will review! Even the old ones when I see them!

You'll probably pick up my weird little idiosyncrasies in no time, and I think my format is fairly easy and standard. Hope you like my writing! Oh, and as a warning, I tend to "break the forth wall" a lot as Wolfy-san (kinda my unofficial/official beta...lol) says. Before I forget, this is written in sub-stories, but they all kinda link together. Somehow?

***Disclaimer: If I were Rumiko Takahashi why would I be writing fanfiction? If I am indeed writing fanfiction, then I am clearly not she. Therefore, I have no claims on her works, including Inuyasha and co. However, my OCs and plot lines were hatched from my brain, and I am sharing them with you. So please, lets maintain that relationship. =)

Sub-Story (1) : Up On a Mountaintop

Chapter 1 : The Sit

Kagome's POV

"So Kagome, what is it like at these moo-vies you talk about?" Sango asked me as we were walking along the rim of the mountain. There was only enough room to walk single file, and flying wasn't an option. Kirara needed a break too and she was currently sleeping in Sango's arms.

Meanwhile I was watching Inuyasha walking on the rim of the mountain as he was staring off into the valley below. "Oh, huh? Oh, well first you usually meet up with a group of friends, and you buy tickets and snacks. Then you go into this theater with plenty of seats and a large screen. Now, all you have to do is find a place to sit…."

I realized the mistake in my words right after they escaped my lips. Inuyasha was sent plummeting down the mountain's slope and into the valley. "Inuyasha!"

___

Inu POV

Great. Trees on the way down, and at the bottom: rocks. Big. Flat. Hard. Rocks. That never soften the blow…

___

Kag POV (okay, most of the story is written in this POV, I'll tell you when it's not, okay?)

Kirara immediately transformed, and I got onto her and started to search.

He wasn't difficult to find. After all, he wears bright red. The sight of of him laying on the flat stone, unconscious, and bleeding made my stomach churn. _My fault...._

Getting down, I knew I had to get him onto Kirara. To my surprise, Inuyasha was relatively light, and I had no issues loading him onto the two-tailed cat. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek as we rode back to where the others were.

When we got back up, everyone still stood there dumbfounded. I quickly grabbed my enormous bag (I gave up bringing textbooks), mounted Kirara, and started to fly off. "Miroku, Sango, Shippo, we're going down to the valley below. Meet us down there."

End Chapter 1

***A/n: Thank you (all?) for reading! You have just read, now please review! I know, this chapter went by fast (and was fast...Hey, it's in 1st person, and when you got into overload mode you don't say much either right?) I'll update with chapter 2 a little later. Flames don't bother me much, but please, I don't want to waste my time reading them, so I suggest if you hate my story don't be wasting your time reading it and writing a review. It takes time out your life to not be reading something you like. Got it? Good. If you catch a spelling/grammar mistake let me know! I'll fix it!

~Lily-chan


	2. Part 1: Chapter 2

*****A/n: Okay, this is the second and last chapter for today, so I expect at least 2 reviews (even if it's from the same person for two chapters...lol...) More would make me happier, so I might be motivated to work faster. Chapter 3 is currently in the works, and I will get it to Wolfy-san and to you as fast as possible. Since I heard responding to reviewers wasn't allowed in fics anymore (this doesn't make much sense to me, and I can't open the link on the website that will clear it up--it's my computer, it stinks. Help? Someone? What else isn't allowed?), I will post reviewer responses (if I have to respond) on my profile (if I can do that?) Thanks to anyone who can tell me.**

*****Disclaimer : Okay, I will list a few facts:**

**1) The sky is blue.**

**2) The grass is green.**

**3) I go by Lily-chan, and in the manga world, I am known by NO OTHER NAME!**

**4) I bake cookies often, and they are eaten just as quickly by the family.**

**5) Rumiko Takahashi is clearly different from "Lily-chan"**

**6) I cannot draw manga if it saved my life! **

**4) So how could I have published many popular series and own all the rights?**

**5) Therefore, I am just an eccentric person who likes Inuyasha and is temporarily using him and co. as the amusement for you readers.**

**6) The only thing I profit on with this story is the improvement of my writing skills and happiness reviewers bring.**

**7) Understand lawyers? Lily-chan does NOT own Inuyasha.**

Sub-Story (1) : Up On a Mountaintop

Chapter 2 : Black Moon

He looked so banged up, so fragile. And it's all my fault. I felt more tears cascade down my cheeks as I looked at him. It was all my fault.

"Why…crying?" a familiar voice asked.

"Ah, Inuyasha, you're awake!" I perked up immediately, "Are you okay?" I felt stupid for asking that. Of course he's not okay, I just sent him down a mountain by accidentally saying "sit".

"Will be…If you stop crying…." he trailed off and went back to his former state.

I smiled, he was trying to make me feel better. The tears stopped, and the streaks dried on my face.

Kirara soon landed in a grassy valley. There were a few flowers and a small trickling stream nearby. I pulled out my sleeping bag, a few towels, and my first aid kit.

Laying the bag down for some extra cushioning, I set the towels on as well. Then, with the help of Kirara, we eased Inuyasha onto the makeshift bed. "Kirara, go get Sango and the others." In turn, Kirara flew off in the direction we came from.

Now to survey his injuries. I removed his haori and undershirt only to find a few broken ribs, a gash in his side and some bruising. Treating and wrapping his wounds was the easy part, now all I had to do is be patient. Wait, since when did Inuyasha bruise? Usually right before and during the new moon, but there already was a new moon this month…

" 'Gome?"

"Inuyasha, how are you feeling?" I asked.

I was currently sitting on my shins next to him, but he slowly wrapped his arm around my legs and pulled me closer to him. Getting the message, I scooted closer until he put his head in my lap. "Much better…" I heard him mumble. A blush began creeping to my cheeks, and I couldn't help but thank the fact that he was asleep.

The daylight was leaving, and I started to feel the brisk chill that the darkness brought. There were no longer sounds of the diurnal creatures; I'm sure they had gone to rest.

Even though the night was perfect, I couldn't help but stare at my poor hanyou. Wait, _my _hanyou? Where the hell did that come from? Must get these thoughts out of my head! Oh no! There it is again! The warm sensation of blood rushing to my face. As if on cue--I gotta love their timing--, Sango and the others chose to make their appearance. "Kagome, how is it?"

Okay, pull yourself together. I felt the blush dissipating as I turned to them, "He should be fine…"

I felt him stir, "Inuyasha…?"

His ears shrunk back into head, and produced human ones. Then I watched in horror as his slightly-yellowed claws sunk into regular fingernails. Inuyasha had become human. "Uuuuuggggg….."

"Inuyasha…? Are you alright?" There goes that stupid question again.

He grunted and arched inwards. I placed a firm hand on his ribs and eased him back into my lap.

Shippo was the first to speak through the shock, "Inuyasha…There was already a new moon this month. Why are you human?"

In one simple sentence, Shippo had expressed what we all were thinking. None of us were expecting a response. "There's…no moon tonight…Black moon this month…"

Two new moons in one month? "So it's like a reverse blue moon?" I asked.

"Mmmhmm…" he mumbled and fell back asleep.

***A/n : Yes, that is what it is actually called. A black moon is the second new moon in a month. Like a blue moon, there is one every three or so years. Next time you are able to say, "once in a blue moon…" (lol, you probably say that phrase once in a blue moon…) change it to "once in a black moon.." and see how many people trip up over it. It's funny =)

"Kagome, we're going to get some firewood," Miroku said grabbing Sango's arm.

"Okay, and monk, behave."

Shippo and Kirara were asleep within seconds of Miroku and Sango's departure.

I really couldn't help it. I just had to keep staring at him. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry…" I whispered.

Tears slowly ran down my face, and I couldn't stop them. " 'Gome, please stop crying…"

"I can't…"

He rose from his spot in my lap, and sat up crossing his legs facing me. Raising his arm to my face, he wiped away my tears. "Thank you…"

I have never seen him do something so kind, so gentle. "I don't like it when you cry…" He lifted me into his lap. His strength amazed me, even though he was human and injured, he picked me up like I were no more than a rag doll.

Resting his head on my shoulder, we both fell asleep.

~When Sango returns.

"Hey, Kagome…" Sango nudged me. I was still in the dream world; I never wanted to leave. Warm arms wrapped around me, and it was so peaceful.

"Uh?" I woke up.

"Are you hungry? I'm going to make some ramen," Sango was whispering.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry. Where's the monk?" I was surprised she didn't comment on our situation.

"Laying unconscious about a hundred feet back. Go back to sleep Kagome, I'm sure this is an opportunity you don't want to miss…" she trailed off, glancing at my current position. I was still in his lap, and his arms had a firm hold around me. The last thing I heard before I entered a deep sleep was:

"Sango, why must you abuse me so?" the familiar voice of a lecherous monk asked.

"Because you're a pervert…"

End of chapter 2

***A/n: Thank you for reading! Now that you've read, please review! Remember see a mistake, let me know! Don't forget to brush and floss! Lol, I'm no dentist but I'll be spending more than enough time with one this Monday to have 6 fillings done (it's been almost six years since I've seen a dentist, and maybe 41/2 of those years my teeth weren't a priority). All of them are small and shouldn't be much trouble (I couldn't even see them until they pointed 'em out to me), but thanks to my awkwardly shaped teeth..who knows? Now kids, spend those ten minutes each day taking care of your teeth, you will never once in your life regret it. And for you adults, don't slack off! I know I sound like I'm nagging, but it is the honest truth. I could have bought a new computer instead of this dentist bill.

~Lily-chan


	3. Part 1: Chapter 3

_***A/n : Oh my, I got three reviews and two alerts! Thank you all very much, it really made me happy. Yes, Inuyasha was a little OOC, but he was human. I figured he had great potential in that form (like when he said she smelled nice he barely knew her…), and all it needed was the right settings. This situation is pretty perfect: Shippo's asleep, Sango and Miroku are no where in sight, he's injured (she can't deny and/or tell to sit), and they clearly both needed that. On another note: I'm quirky huh? Sounds fine to me ^_^ _

_***Disclaimer: Lily-chan owns a crappy computer. Lily-chan doesn't talk in third person in real life. Lily-chan doesn't know why she's doing it now. Lily-chan does in fact know it's weird. Lily-chan may own a crappy computer, but Lily-chan doesn't own Inuyasha. _

_Sub-Story (1) : Up on a Mountaintop_

_Chapter 3 : Memories_

_I woke up to find a note in my hand:_

_Kagome, we couldn't wake you up this morning so we decided to to leave you two back here. We should be back by mid-day or so with more firewood and the spoils of our hunting trip (if we don't get anything, we'll bring back fish....again...)_

_~Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara_

I could tell Sango wrote it, it was neat. Unlike Miroku's doctor-like scrawl or Shippo's scribbles that made even less sense.

Okay, moment of truth, I started to poke Inuyasha, "Hey wake up, I need to check your bandages. Also, let go."

His arms loosened from around me, and I immediately felt colder as I eased out. When I turned to face him, I saw that he was already undoing his haori and undershirt. "Does anything hurt?"

"Nope," Inuyasha replied with the look of 'I-_think_-I-know-something-that-you-don't '. The look wasn't an arrogant one, it had a consistency of an ' I'm not sure '.

I saw his partially-exposed chest and the bloody bandage that surrounded it. My fingers methodically unwrapped the dressing only to find something I didn't expect. He was fully healed. "Inuyasha…even _you _shouldn't have healed _that _so quickly."

"That's what I thought. A black moon usually nearly kills me, but by the next morning the wounds are always healed. I'm not sure what's so special about it…" Inuyasha didn't seem to be talking to me, but more to himself. After his layers were donned, his stare went blank. As if he were remembering something…

***A/n: Kagome won't know what Inuyasha is remembering, but lucky you! You do!

Must keep running, _a young Inuyasha thought. The villagers had caught him stealing and saw his demonic features. It was just his luck, this village had rocks and there were many with deadly aim. Literally. _It hurts…Must…keep…running._ His __vision was getting foggy, and he had no destination, but he knew had had to get away. The amount of rocks being thrown had slowly lessened to the point where there were no more. Apparently the angry villagers had gone back to their homes._

_He knew he was safe, for now. There was a strong scent of flowers and grass, and then nothing. Blessed darkness._

_

"_Oh, you poor thing. What happened to you?" A girl of around sixteen asked._

_No response._

"_I'll take you back with me then. I can't have you laying out here in the state you're in." She lifted him up and carried him back to her hut._

_Inuyasha was conscious the entire time, but he couldn't speak. He didn't dare to. His eyes remained closed, and he thought if he opened them, he'd be back where he started. Running. The pain has numbed his senses even more so than they were in this form. _

_He felt himself being laid down and a damp piece of cloth placed on his head. "I'm sorry, I'm not very good with herbs so I can't really help you much…I know you are awake…"_

I can't fake it anymore, _he thought and opened his eyes and stole a glance at the woman who had saved him. She was average looking, nothing particularly special in features, but her eyes were warm. Something that he hadn't seen in a long time. Looking downwards he saw a small rounded lump beneath her tunic, _she's pregnant? Where's her husband?

"_Can you talk?" she asked._

"_I…I think…" he replied timidly. No one had done something to this caliber in years. How could he know that he could trust her?_

"_Well apparently you can, what happened?" _

"_Villagers…" _

"_At any rate, you should get some rest. Here." She covered him with a blanket, and walked out of the room with the only light source available. Without much else choice, he fell asleep with one thought in his head; _I must get out before dawn.

End of Chapter 3

***A/n : Now that you've read, now please review! There was originally going to be a bit more, but I figured it would be way too long. Okay, it wouldn't have been too long, but I wanted to give you guys another chapter (not sure about the quality, I'm tired but I can't sleep right now...): If I am able to update chapter four (there's more to this memory too) today I will. This sub-story will last 5 chapters. And after that 6 (sub-stories) more to go! If I get confusing, don't read the rest. The second and third sub-stories will be one chapter each, while the fourth, fifth, sixth, and the unlucky (seven is my unluckiest number by the way) seventh will be more than one. However, I don't think any of them, besides _maybe _the seventh, will be as long as this first one.

~Lily-chan


	4. Part 1: Chapter 4

***A/n : Sorry, my computer was being stupid on me and wouldn't let me log on to ff, and since almost all of my chapters are loaded on here, I couldn't work on them (only comp I had access to these past few days is this one..). I only got put on someone's favorites list or something of the sort since I've last updated. Can someone please review? I know, I love being put on people's alerts and such, but a quick little review makes me really happy. The happier I am, the more and faster I will write. It doesn't have to be anything extravagant. So that's why I'm waiting for at least 5 reviews (yes, I usually say one andyes, if you're one of those amazing three reviewers from before, I will count you for the second one if you review again) before I post the last chapter in this sub-story. A little praise goes a long way. Authors are working on this stuff, constantly wondering if people like it. For people like me, I like the personal touch of my readers. I talk to you guys, so could some of you give me the same courtesy?

***Disclaimer : I'm still tired, and I'm not feeling great today (sinuses have really been awful to me this year...) so no funny (are they funny?) disclaimer today. I do not own Inuyasha.

Sub-Story (1) : Up On a Mountaintop

Chapter 4 : Aiko

_"Where are you going?" he heard a soft voice from behind him as he was trying to leave. _Okay, just run for it._ Before he could put his brilliant plan into action, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Why are you leaving?"_

_Inuyasha couldn't answer. This woman was so nice, but when she figured out the truth, he didn't want to know what would happen. Probably what always happened..._

_The sun rose, and his demonic features returned. All he could do was run. "Wait!" he heard. To a reason unknown to him, he paused and turned around. _

_"You're a half demon aren't you?" she asked._

_"Yeah, so what of it?" he retorted. It was just a matter of time..._

_"You don't have anywhere to go do you? No parents? No siblings?" she asked. _Why did it matter to her?

_"No, my parents are dead and I might as well be dead to my brother..." Inuyasha replied and wondered why she actually gave a shit, much less why he was still here answering this girl's questions._

_"Well then, just stay with us then. I don't have a problem with half-demons, in fact, I'm having one." She smiled as she glanced at her bulge. _Wait, did I hear right? She wants me to stay? Why?

_"I must be going..."_ No one can be trusted...

_"Nonsense, you have no where to go, and I need an extra set of hands for when my husband's out._

_There was no avoiding it, somehow he couldn't say no to this woman, and he eventually agreed. _

_~The afternoon~_

_"Marimo, I'm home!" a fox demon yelled as he entered the hut._

_"In the kitchen!"_

_"So how is my lovely wife and child doing?" He loosely wrapped his arms around her as he gave her a kiss._

_"Just fine, and I have someone to introduce you to. He'll be staying here for a while. Come on, come out," Marimo coaxed the young hanyou from under the table. "He's not gonna eat you..."_

_A head of silver hair popped out from under the table, and he got up to stand on his feet._

_"Hello there, I'm Jiro. What's your name?"_

_"Inuyasha..."_

_~~Four months later~~_

_Mairmo gave birth to a little girl. Like most half demons, she had a set of animal ears. In her case, orange fox ears surrounded by a tuft of orange hair. (A/n : Like a female Shippo! Lol!)_

_Everyone got along as a family, even Inuyasha who was sent out on random chores. It seemed too perfect to be true..._

_~~Five years later~~_

_Everything had gone well until Marimo, the seal keeping this mismatched family together, had fallen ill and died. A funeral was held soon after, and everyone had broken just a little at least._

_"Aiko, stay here, Inuyasha would you come with me?" Jiro asked._

_He nodded and walked with him out the hut's door._

_"What do you think you are still doing here? My wife was the only thing keeping you as part of us, andnow that she's gone...I want you to go as well," he spoke with no emotion in his voice. He, who had originally been kind-hearted, had snapped. Cleanly in half at that. The eleven-year-old (in appearances only) was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what he had just heard; Jiro wanted him to leave. "Must I repeat myself? Now go!" Rising his hand to strike the child, he brought it down full force. "Now get!" _

_Inuyasha's instinct kicked in once the painful blow struck. _Run, just run...

_Within the blink of an eye, he was out of sight. _

___

Author's POV (I know, they've been a little messed up. Inu's flashback was in my POV, not his, but Inu's POV bugs me...I can't write it for long amounts of time...In fact my POV bugs me too...I can't talk to you guys so nonchalantly that way! Kids, if any are reading, writing in first person is great for improving your 'voice' as they might call it in language arts/writing, but don't get too attached or you won't enjoy 3rd person as much/at all! Like them both well enough, and then choose your favorite from then on--hell, you might even be a 2nd person type of, erm, person. So give it all a chance! I hope that _may _have helped _someone. _Wow, I sure can ramble...)

"Hey, Inuyasha, are you okay? You spaced out on me for a while there..." Kagome said staring at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I'm fine...I think I'm going to go to the hotspring for a bit to wash off some of this blood, I'll be back soon, okay?" He knew there were no demons around, this area was just too pure. Now that his demonic senses fully returned, he found it almost sickening. _No wonder Shippo and Kirara were worn out..._

It didn't take long to reach it, and he quickly shed his clothing and hopped in. His mind was surrendered to his thoughts.

_It's been about three hundred years since that happened, why the hell am I thinking about that now? I wonder what happened to Aiko anyway...? She always used to follow me around calling me 'Inu-nii-chan'. Heh, no wonder, I knew I heard that somewhere before..._

He heard someone rustling in the bushes, "Hey, Kagome, I'll be right out...Give me a second..."

"Kagome? I'm not 'Kagome'..." the voice in the bushes responded.

"Well whoever you are, give me a second." He jumped out and dressed at record time.

"Fine, but in case you actually care," a scoff was heard from the other side of the bushes, "my name's Aiko."

"Alright, whatever. It's all yours," Inuyasha said as he started to walk back to camp.

"Wait, I think I know you from somewhere....What's your name?" she asked as she caught a back glance at him.

"Inuyasha," he answered without looking behind him.

The both turned simultaneously.

"Inu-nii-chan?"

"Aiko?"

There was an pregnant pause. It was kind of awkward recognizing someone you haven't seen for three hundred years. (A/n : It's awkward--for me--running into someone you haven't seen for as little as one year. Especially if you've done something and they haven't really done anything since...._Really_ awkward...)

"Umm, I've always wondered this, but why'd you leave?" Aiko broke the silence. She hadn't really changed too much. Her hair and ears were still the same, roughly messed up but somehow tame at the same time, and her hazel eyes were as sparkling and innocent as ever. Reaching 5'6", she was considerably taller than Inuyasha albeit her thin frame made her seem smaller.

Honestly, he wasn't sure how to tell her that. _Straight forward's the best method, I guess._ "Your dad ran me out."

"That explains a lot. He kinda broke after Mom, so he was a real ass. Last year during a drunken bar fight he finally kicked the bucket," Aiko responded without being bothered in the least. "Soooo, why do you look the same age as me? You have to be at least 50 years older."

"Well..."

*****A/n : Me : Okay, we don't need to go over this? Correct? We all know the time line from Kikyo to nowish in the story? **

**Some random guy : Umm, I don't.**

**Me : Do you know who Inuyasha is?**

**Some random guy : No.**

**Me : Then why the hell are you reading an _Inuyasha fanfiction_?**

**Some random guy : Iono.**

**Me : Ka-at! **

***Kat comes running over* **

**Kat : Yes?**

**Me : Please escort this random guy off my fanfic! He's disturbing me reader(s)!**

**Kat : Got it. **

***Some random guy is dragged off my fanfic and placed in the "General" section***

**Me : Sorry if that wasn't amusing, but I couldn't help it! Anywho, on with the story!**

"Wow...a lot's happened for you over the years...There's not much for me. All I did was slowly grow up, leave the house, learn to fight, kill demons that were being bothersome, and go on wandering doing nothing in particular. I ran into my current traveling companion along the way, and he decided to not come because of the aura surrounding this place. I think there's some sort of shrine or something around here. It doesn't bother me much," she summarized on one single breath. (A/n : it can be done! lol!)

Rustling was heard in the bushes once more, and neither of them had noticed until she had fully shown her self.

Inuyasha turned to face her, "Kagome?"

End of Chapter 4

***A/n : It's not much of a cliffhanger, and it's not written too well either. Could you all please manage to muster up some (5) reviews though? Oh, and do you guys like Aiko? I made sure she fit into the plot line andhad no real relation. I'll bring her into my other stories if you guys like her. I kind of like her myself, but then again, she's my OC. So I'm biased. Oh, and in case you all are wondering, there will be plenty of InuKag, MirSan fluff to come! My sister just came back to town so I told her about my fanfiction and how I don't do lemons/limes, and she said I write strawberries. Sweet and nothing more. Does that make any sense? Lol.

~Lily-chan


	5. Part 1: Chapter 5

***A/n : Lol, I feel so loved...I woke up this morning to find 10 emails (none of which were from friends/family): 7 pen name/story alerts (don't remember exact number for each), and 3 reviews. One of which made me really happy. I think I like using strawberries as a term. Don't worry, Aiko will become more solid (I hope)...my comp crashed the original (it got wiped clean...again..Too bad, that was a great version too...) and I can't remember what the hell I did in that scene! Lol! I remember the next part though...I guess that was all filler (done on very little sleep at that too! Lol I'm sooo tired, but I've got stuff to do today, so I must stay awake!) I'll write between the random crap of today. Oh and in case you all are wondering, Kat is my sister. A very interesting constant in my life. My dreaded dentist appointment was today...so my mouth (both sides) and right half of my face is numb (it was appalling to all senses...I was basically used as a table, the light was bright, the drill had a high-pitched ring, it tasted bad, and it smelled like air-freshener and drool...) I am writing this today with the intention of publishing today...So I guess you can say I really don't care about the number of reviews per chapter as long as I get some great ones. =D

***Disclaimer : Interesting things in my possession in list form : a crappy computer (that hates me with a fiery, burning passion), a creaking house (I need to do a lot of maintenance work...lol...), two old pugs that have become "one with the couch", and knotted waist-length hair (that I'm almost scared to brush). Was Inuyasha among those? No, I didn't think so.

Sub-Story (1) : Up On a Mountaintop

Chapter 5 : Final (1)

Kag POV

"Inuyasha, who is she?" I asked calmly. I am going to ask this time, and then, if his answer doesn't satisfy me, "sit" shall be the word of the day...

"This is kind of hard to explain, but I knew him for the first five years of my life, so he was kind of like my brother for a while...I'm Aiko by the way," The fox demon told me, "I'm assuming your this 'Kagome' he was talking about?"

Wow, I really don't know much about Inuyasha's past, do I? Wait, what did he say about me? She seemed to be reading me mind, "All of it was good, and it's good to see my big brother found himself a good woman..."

I instantly looked downwards and blushed, and when I caught a glance at Inuyasha, I saw he was doing the same. "Umm, Sango and the others just got back...Sooo, erm, Aiko would you like to come join us?"

"Errrr...sure...I'd love to meet the rest of you, but I can't stay too long. Daichi's waiting..." she drifted off as a blush appeared on her own cheeks.

We headed back to the camp in silence. I still couldn't believe that Inuyasha sorta kinda has a sister.

"Hey guys, who's this?" Shippo was popping around Aiko like the hyper kid he is. I don't think he's met too many other fox demons since we started traveling with him.

Since neither of them felt like speaking, I decided it was my duty to make the introductions, "This is Aiko, Inuyasha's 'sister' ," I put air quotes around the word 'sister', "Aiko, this is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara."

"Nice to meet you," Aiko perked.

"Well...since you aren't really Inuyasha's sister...Would you..." Miroku started his famous lecherous line.

"Care to finish that sentence, monk?" Inuyasha growled, I could see the veins popping in his forehead and hand.

"Yes, monk. Care...to...finish?" Sango threatened as her fist clenched tightly.

"No, I value my life. I love you Sango." He was trying to clean up his mess, too bad, it didn't work.

SMACK! Sango's fist collided with Miroku's head, and he was down in a second. "This is for what you were going to say, and if you even _think _about anything of the sort again you get one of those too." SMACK! "And that is for thinking about it." Man, Sango was cracking down hard. About time too.

Miroku was trying to plea his case, "But Sango I did no such thing!"

SMACK! "And this is for lying!"

Miroku dropped like a rock, and Sango had a triumphant look on her face. The rest of us, on the other hand, were rolling around laughing.

Wiping a tear from my eye, I said, "Hey guys, food's done." I started handing out pieces of rabbit to everyone including the now-conscious Miroku.

"So Aiko, you're a half demon too aren't you?" Shippo asked, he clearly wanted to know more about her.

"Yes, my mother was human and my dad was a fox demon." She was clearly more interested in the food than the questions.

A few stories were told by Aiko, and occasionally Inuyasha would comment or smirk.

"How long ago did you meet Inuyasha?" the lecherous monk asked.

I watched Inuyasha shoot her a deathly glare of "don't tell", but she paid no attention. "He was a friend of my parents, so I knew him for the first five years in my life. I remember three of those years, they were probably the best in my childhood, but my mom was still alive too...So lets see...I met him 306 years ago."

Everyone was gaping, even me. This girl looked 16, and if Inuyasha's older...how old is he?

Shippo must get over surprise faster than the rest of as he asked, "So if you are 306 how old is Inuyasha?"

***A/n : Okay, I'm not sure about the exact age, but there's one way I think you can find out. Watch the 3rd movie and take notes and put it all in a time line ( I think it's possible, I'm not guarenteeing results..). I couldn't make him young...or too old either.

"Old enough," was his simple remark. I knew we weren't going to get any further than that.

"Umm, thanks for the food and everything, but I should get going. My traveling companion, Daichi, might be worried. And yes Shippo, I'm sure sometime he could teach you a few tricks." Aiko never ceased to amaze me, she had a great sense of reading people.

"Hey, Inuyasha, lets go walk Aiko back," I suggested. In response, he grunted and stood up.

We, Aiko and me, were talking about simple little things. Like what she saw Inuyasha as when she was little, what happened afterwards, etc. All of the things Inuyasha _didn't _feel like talking about. Now I sort of understood why he wasn't Shippo's biggest fan from the start, besides Inuyasha's ordinary callus attitude.

Before we knew it was made it to their campsite.

"Aiko, good to see you're back..I was going to go look for you if you hadn't come back soon. Who are they?" The fox demon, the perfect image of what I imagined Shippo to look like when he grew, pointed to us.

"This is my 'brother' Inuyasha, and his err....companion? Kagome." Aiko wasn't sure what to call me, actually I don't know what to call our relationship either...

"Nice to meet you, Aiko sometimes talked about you." He reached out to shake hands, and to my surprise, Inuyasha shook his hand.

"Well, we should be going the others are waiting. Nice to meet you two," I smiled at the couple. Heh, I'm sure they are a couple.

"May our paths cross again," Daichi, I think that was his name, said as we walked back to our camp.

For maybe five minutes the silence was killing me, it had to be broken. "You know Inuyasha, I really don't care how old you are."

"Thanks, Kagome." Then I saw it, he smiled at me.

End of Chapter 5.

End of Sub-Story 1

***A/n : Last day of normal life today, then I have to sleep early and wake up early and hope I don't pass out or sleepwalk along the way! Reviews are a great pick-me-up! I felt awful this morning until I saw my email! Thanks guys, really thanks. The numbness has finally worn off (my jaw hurts like hell, I can't chew gum for ten minutes on a regular basis, and yet I had my mouth open as wide as it went for an hour...), and good thing too I am so damn hungry (no hard to chew things for me..or oww...)! Onaka ga suite imasu! Coming up next : a oneshot sub-story called "Inuyasha and Kagome Sittin' in a Tree" Before I forget, now that you've read please review! I know it's not great, too much dialogue and little in word choice! Lol...Until next time...

~Lily-chan


	6. Part 2: Chapter 1

***A/n : This one's only a one-shot! It's kinda cute. Thank you my readers and reviewers! I just came back home, exhausted, and now I need to relax some before I have to do even _more _work...Work is kinda pissing me off atm..there's **_so_** much of it and now they are complaining about dress code...again...They change it like every year, and they claimed I had it just right last year, and _now _they change it. Annoying right? ...Please review! It's like my coffee in the morning and light in my day! Seriously...no joke, sad huh? Can't wait for my days off...

***Disclaimer : If you think I'm weird, you're right. If you think I can survive on almost zero sleep, you're right. If you think I own Inuyasha, my god my friend! You need help!

Sub-Story (2) : Kagome and Inuyasha Sittin' in a Tree

Chapter 1 : Kagome and Inuyasha Sittin' in a Tree

Kag POV

Inuyasha wanted to go up ahead of the others because he thought the pace was too slow, so I tagged along to make sure he didn't go too far. We've been resting for days and he was all too anxious to get moving and out on his feet again.

No matter how many times I had ridden on his back, it always seemed exciting to me. The view was astounding from the height (even though sometimes it was such a rush that it all was a blur), the brisk cold air always nipped at my face and legs, and the intimacy of the whole situation wasn't bad either.

"Hey Inuyasha, have you ever thought about retiring?" I asked as we were racing on the tops of the trees.

"Retiring?" was his simple reaction. I couldn't tell if he didn't know what it was (which was possible, he probably has been fighting his entire life) or if he had never even thought about it.

"You know? Where you spend the rest of your days relaxing, maybe even get married and have a couple of kids, sitting---" I said. Crap! Why does the word "sit" come up some much in conversations! I had never, before now, felt the sensation of free-falling. It was almost a weightless feeling. Then I saw it. A tree. Clinging on tighter, I braced myself for the impact. As we hit each branch, I could hear Inuyasha grunt and the shock wave rang through my body. The branches, to my surprise, were falling slower than we were. All I ever knew about the subjugation beads were that they sent Inuyasha to the ground, but now I know that they are capable of defying the laws of physics. Truly scary. It seemed like an hour, even though it was only a few seconds. We hit the ground with a thud, and I was out of breath.

While trying to reagin my breath, Inuyasha slipped out from under me and braced himself on top of me with a few inches space between. I wondered why until I saw the heavy branches that came tumbling down onto us. I felt none of the impact, and I just saw Inuyasha's face as he took each blow; he winced as each branch met it's target, but there was a sign of relief on his face.

The branches stopped falling, and they lay scattered around us. "Inuyasha...?"

I didn't get a response, and he slumped onto me, unconscious. "Inuyasha...?"

All I could do was lay there and wait. Tree limbs surrounded us, and I was stuck in between all of it.

"Hey I see Inuyasha down there!" I heard Shippo's loud voice boom. Looking up, I saw Kirara hovering over us, and they became closer.

"Kagome's down there too! I wonder what happened!" I heard Shippo once more...Oh crap...This is awkward, and Miroku and Sango will certainly notice...

The flew down a few feet away. This time it was Sango, "Hey, what happened?"

Miroku and Sango drew closer and Miroku put his hands over Shippo's eyes. He was probably mutttering something about, "This is not a sight for children to see..."

"Ummm, Kagome, Inuyasha, what....er....happened?" Sango asked.

I felt Inuyasha start to stir, "Ung?"

The duo looked at us, then each other, and then back to us. Shippo was struggling in Miroku's grip, but he now had his hands firmly over his eyes and ears while Sango covered his mouth with her hand while their eyes were locked on us.

"Umm, Kagome, what happened?" Miroku implied with that stupid smile of his.

Inuyasha slowly started to get up and then sat back down across from me with a dazed look of "I'm-not-sure-what-exactly-happened-to-me-but-it-sure-hurt".

I blushed and looked down, "Nothing happened.." Gah, even simply implying such a thing can make me blush!

Miroku was determined to get this outta me, "Kagome...."

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" I tried to get my point across to no avail. It wasn't looking good for me, my clothes had some tears in them from the fall, Inuyasha looked dazed, I was blushing, and in general we both looked like crap.

After shooting a glance at Inuyasha's still-dazed being, he whispered over to Sango. I can just imagine he whispered something along the lines of, "Something happened..."

It was a long afternoon after that....

End of Chapter 1

***A/n : I know it's not great, I'll go make a good version whenever I find I have some spare time (which won't be anytime soon, my LONG vacation ended...) But I felt I had to give you guys _something_. Please review...I really could use it. Oh, and I deleted this chap originally because I forgot to spell check, so sorry if you see that in an email update or something. Sadly enough, nothing was misspelled....

~Lily-chan


	7. Part 3: Chapter 1

***A/n : Okay, this should be a weird little one-shot. And I'm sorry! It has been a few days since I last updated, and no, no excuses. I was tired, so I slept. I promise the new chap will be out by Wednesday at the latest! I'm feeling much better than I did during my last chap. The stupid idiots, whom are in control of our dress code, got told off by the idiots in the committee. So the dress code has been reinstated to it's former state! Plus the fact that the boss is chilling out a bit and leaving our section alone is nice...*whew*... Who knows about later, but oh well. It's all good for now ^_^ Oh, and after I'm done with the ENTIRE story, I might be going back and editing a bit of it. It's just not quite right...ya know?

***Disclaimer : Rumiko Takahashi owns all rights to Inuyasha. If you still think I am her, I advise you to stop reading my fic and go get some help. Seriously.

Sub-Story (3) : Inuyasha, The Pervert.

Chapter 1 : Hot springs, and Demons, and Perverts. Oh my!

Author's POV (dunno why...I hate this POV! Weird...lol...)

"Inuyasha, Miroku! Don't even think about following us!" Kagome yelled as she, Sango, Shippo, and even Kirara left for the hot spring. After all, traveling around wasn't exactly the best thing for sanitary's sake, and who wanted a couple of guys going to go peek on you?

Once the girls were out of sight, Miroku stood up and started for the direction that he wasn't supposed to dare with his stupid, lecherous look. "Well I have some _matters _to attend to..." He tried to slink off, but found that someone had caught hold of his collar.

"Miroku, where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha knew he couldn't let Miroku go. It would end up badly like always. Miroku would go off, Inuyasha would stupidly go off after him, and they both have the tar beaten out of them one way or the other. Best to nip it right here, right now.

"Come on, Inuyasha..." Miroku tried appealing to the perverted side of Inuyasha, which he was still unsure if he had.

SMACK!

Miroku fell to the ground in an instant. _Fucking monk, he is never gonna learn...Wait, what's THAT? I've smelled that before...This can't be good._

Leaving Miroku unconscious laying in the dirt, Inuyasha raced off to go meet the smell.

***A/n : Wow, I'm not writing this very well! Forgive me! And before you read further, I'll say the same thing Takahashi-sama said in one of her a/ns (not sure at what point in the series). That's the basic fact that she likes reusing things she's written before. Well so do I, and well, in this case, I'm using something _she_ already wrote about.

"So that's what that stench was, a moth demon..." Inuyasha scowl as he remembered the battle that had occurred with the last one. If hadn't transformed into a demon, chances are he, Miroku, and maybe even Kagome and the others, would have died. In turn, he mercilessly killed bandits who begged for their lives.

"Oh, ho ho. So you, a mere _half-demon _dare challenge me? And for what, the lives of a few humans?" the moth demon's haughty remark angered Inuyasha. He glanced down to see the dried bodies of a traveling monk and what looked like his child apprentice. His opponent wasn't as strong as the first moth demon he ever faced, this one couldn't hide his true form.

"Alright then, charge. You'll just be my next meal, and then I'll go to that hot spring down the way. I smell something delicious..." he hissed.

Inuyasha cringed as he attacked with the Wind Scar straight off the bat. _Don't let the poison anywhere near..._

With a blast of the moth's poison, the Wind Scar dissipated as the poison was dispersed in the surrounding area. All the plants were beginning to melt as the atmosphere thickened.

_Must finish this quickly..._

With speed difficult to see, one of the moth's giant arms struck out and lashed Inuyasha across the chest leaving it's bubbling acidic poison behind. "It's no use. Whatever happens, you're just going to die. You shouldn't even be able to move in a minute. Why don't you just subject to me now, die, and end it all?"

The moth demon drew nearer with the intent on sucking the life out of the hanyou.

"If I'm gonna die, I'm taking you with me!" Inuyasha rose Tetsusaiga and unleashed the Adament Barrage (***A/n : yes, this is toward the end of the anime! Minus the movies! The movies never occur in the manga, so in the manga the subjugation beads are never broken. Sooo....you could say I'm somewhere in there....Random ramble over!)

It was a dead hit, and the moth's body was left to mere shreads in the grass. As for Inuyasha, all went black.

End of Chapter 1

***A/n : Now that you've read, please review! This is a bit short, but I have to stop it here! (Ooh, good place too, what happens? Pass out, demon transform, what do you think?) Work's calling! (I just got back last week too...) So, I guess this makes a two-shot! The actual sit is up next chap, but it really isn't _that _big a deal. I guess I bent my self-given prompt....Again...Anyway, Lily-chan will work hard to have the next chap by Wednesday, and she's a bit perky because she's been sleeping a tad more than usual! (Especially this weekend, ooh, I slept a LOT!)

~Lily-chan


	8. Part 3: Chapter 2

***A/n : Okay, this is take #2 of this chapter! I apologize, like one of my reviewers said I really was just tired (I slept on my floor, my dogs slept on me, and yet, it was the best sleep I had gotten in days...) I'm also sorry for not updating at all this weekend (I was going to fix this chap and give another because I had the whole weekend off, but there was heavy storming in my area. So when the power wasn't off, I was fixing and restarting all of my clocks, satellite, modems, and retrieving wind chimes from my yard. Then of course there was more storms, and I had to repeat the process. I eventually gave up until today. The weather is now humid, but clear and bright.) To my one reviewer on this previous version of the chap : Thank you for reviewing even though it sucked, and you even said it didn't suck that bad. How nice, lol, thanks for that, and anyway, I hope you all (even those of you who read and didn't review--not like I can blame you--and I did get a lot of you!) think it doesn't suck nearly as much as the previous version of this chapter! If it is better than before, please review and tell me so (and maybe which of my writing styles you like better...I'm sure you've noticed some days I'm kinda perky and flaky, and some I'm kinda serious and everything in between....lol....)!

***Disclaimer : If Inuyasha were actually mine, why the hell am I writing this _fan_fiction?

Sub-Story (3) : Inuyasha, the Pervert

Chapter 2 : Pervert?

Author POV

He was bordering the line of unconsciousness, and he wandered with a blind outlook. He could barely hold on; the pain was excruciating. Before he could think another thought, he gave in to the merciful darkness.

_

Sango and Kagome were leaning on the edge of the hot spring watching Shippo and Kirara swim around.

"Kagome, isn't it peaceful? No perverts, no demons, no nothing. Actually, it's kind of unnerving..." Sango started.

"It is weird..." Kagome trailed off as soon as she realized she may have spoken too soon when she heard a rustling in the bushes looming over the water's edge.

"Inuyasha, Miroku..." Sango warned, vexed.

They saw red clothing in the bushes, and Kagome immediately made the link. "Inuyasha, you pervert, SIT!" Kagome thankfully noted at least she and Sango were wearing swimming suits. That way she could get up closer and yell more.

Inuyasha was sent into the water, and Kagome turned away, "Gah, I can't believe him. I mean we expect this sort of shit from Miroku, but Inuyasha..."

"Um, Kagome? Inuyasha's not coming up and there's some blood, too..." Shippo observed.

Turning, she saw air bubbles and blood coming for the other end of the hot spring. _Oh my god, Inuyasha..._Kagome immediately dived under and started for Inuyasha.

She saw his limp figure starting to float upwards and she rushed over to grasp his shoulders. Breaking the surface, she swam back to the shore (A/n : Is that what you call it? Is it different for a hot spring? Lol...) with him being dragged by his arm. Once there, she boosted him upwards onto land while it sent her momentarily below the water. Kagome got up herself and rolled him from his back to where he was facing her. What she saw horrified her, a bubbling acidic wound running across his chest, accompanied by his face contorted in pain.

"Inuyasha, what happened to you?" Kagome whispered to herself as she attempted to touch his wound. The acid bit at her fingers, and she quickly withdraw.

The questions from Sango and Shippo were left unheard and ignored as Kagome ran over to her backpack in hopes of something catching her eye. _My arrow...._She grabbed at her quiver and plucked a single arrow. Rushing back to where the hanyou lay, she sat on her shins, gripped the arrow firmly in both hands, and begged it would work as she gently prodded at the bubbling acid.

To Kagome's relief, the acid dissipated and all that was left was a normal wound. That she could handle.

After dozens of questions left unanswered, Sango asked, "Kagome, do you want to take Inuyasha back with you to the camp on Kirara. I'll take your stuff back for you."

Kagome turned to look at her friend and nodded. She grabbed her uniform and put it on over her swimming suit, figuring she could always change later. Silently Kirara, who had exited the hot spring a while ago, walked over to the two. Lifting Inuyasha onto the fire cat's back, she got on as well and now it was camp-bound.

~Back at camp~

Miroku stammered, "Inuyasha, you lucky dog, but if you were going, whydja hit me?" He seemed dizzy, very dizzy.

_So Inuyasha hit him before he left for...? Miroku shouldn't be standing regardless....I'm sure Inuyasha didn't hit him any harder than Sango would, but still..._"Miroku, you should lay down." (A/n : Okay, it is extraordinarily difficult to just pop back up from a KO blow. I never have just popped back up. Ever. Then again, I've never had a KO blow issued directly by a human (it's usually a trip and hit head type thing....). Anyway, Miroku's not getting away with just popping up! It's unrealistic!)

"Okay, flying purple monkey, whatever you say..." Miroku laid down as Kagome had suggested. He needed to, and she'd have Sango make sure he was fine when she got back. With Sango, it was easy to tell if he was faking it or not...

Kagome moved Inuyasha from Kirara and onto the ground. She soon sat next to him on her shins, and adjusted it to where his head was resting on her lap like she had it before. It comforted her as well, it was as if he was always within her grasp, and nothing could possibly take him away from her. Even though he wasn't really hers to start with, she didn't care. He was always fighting and getting injured, but here right now, he seemed separate from the rest of the chaos, and it was like no harm could come to them as long as they were together. Kagome wished for him to regain consciousness, don't get me wrong, but she wished she could remain like this even when his life wasn't on the line.

She brushed a lock of silver hair away to reveal his calm face, and now all she could do was wait.

_

Holding the smile within, he decided to remain as he was. That is until he decided to "awaken". Despite the massive wound across his chest, he felt no pain--he was far too distracted to feel pain. He held onto the few moments of complete and utter peace, and before he knew it, he slipped into a deep sleep. One he hadn't had in a long time.

_

End of Chapter 2

End of Sub-Story 3

***A/n : I hope it's better than the first version! I'm really sorry for even putting it out there in the first place. Still not sure if this version is any better (lol...I guess it depends on my reviewers' responses)...And if you are wondering what I did to Inu I'll tell you (You know how he becomes a demon he doesn't quite remember? It's basically like that but without becoming a demon. Kind of like where you go into sort of a "hibernate" mode to where you don't feel all of the pain. You may actually be there and have thoughts while in this mode, but you don't remember it afterwards. I'm not entirely sure if my info is 100% correct, but some people have strong wills, so I figured it was possible. Correct me if I'm wrong!) Anyways, now you've read, please review! I hope to get the first chapter of my next sub-story (Kagome, Koga's Bride?!) out during this Thursday, maybe?!

~Lily-chan


	9. Part 4: Chapter 1

***A/n : Man, I've been getting some wonderful sleep, but the work piles on. (Okay, I have the entire weekend off but I still had to type a report, crunch some numbers, and then start preparing a presentation!) I will work hard to get everything over with, and update as much as humanly possible. We didn't meet Ayame yet at this point in the story (I don't think she was in the manga, right?), remember that! I am a Kog/Aya fan, but...ya...

***Disclaimer : (Credit for the first part of the disclaimer goes to Wolfy-san.) I am writing something called Inuyasha FAN fiction. (If I were not a fan, I wouldn't be writing, and if I were the creator, I wouldn't be writing. Got it?)

Sub-Story (4) : Kagome, Koga's Bride?!

Chapter 1 : The Battle

Inu POV (yes, I know this surprised me too. I thought of it last night while I was over at my sister's . Her cats were bounding and jumping and meowing the awful meow of doom--it sounds like a young child screaming "no"--and all three them can do it....)=

_"You fucking bastard, you're starting to piss me off..." _I growled, _"If you lay a single finger on Kagome I am going to kill you."_

_"You wanna try it dog turd?" _Koga taunted.

_"Keh." _I left Tetsusaiga in it's sheath; this was a job for my own two hands.

Charging, he dodged and swiped. Like he was going to win doing that. I sliced upwards and caught his forearm, and I saw four scratches begin to bleed. He didn't even flinch.

Koga smirked and caught me with an upper blow that got me under the chin. Picking myself up, I slashed at his chest, and four more lines of blood appeared.

Lunging, I slammed my fist into his gut, and he froze for a moment before the battle resumed.

It seemed like hours later when both of us were bloody and panting, but this was not over yet.

A smell distracted me, and I foolishly partially turned around while Koga took the opportunity to punch the side of my head. I stumbled forward and felt dizzy, but I knew what I was smelling. That fucking wolf would not win. Not now, not ever.

I leaped and issued a brunt blow to his chest and he was sent flying backwards into the ground.

Then I heard it, "Inuyasha sit! What are you two doing?!" Kagome, the one person who shouldn't have shown up at all costs, showed up.

These moments, in which my face was firmly planted in the ground, were the blankest I had ever felt. My senses were almost non-existent, and I wasn't sure what was going on aside from me. Nothing stung, nothing hurt, but that was the problem. There was nothing. When I had the opportunity, I looked up with my fuzzy, dulled senses (I must have been running on sheer adrenaline) as I brought myself to my feet. What I saw was the one thing I feared; Kagome was in Koga's arms smiling. Smiling. Demons had never made me feel so weak, so out of control, so alone, and had never made my knees shake from under me.

"Inuyasha, I'm leaving with Koga. For the record, I never liked you, in fact, I hate you. Bye," Kagome said without any emotion that gave proof that she was lying.

She hated me, _and _she was leaving me for _Koga? _This couldn't be possible, I thought she said she wanted to stay by my side. I guess that was all lies. All of it.

They left together, and he was even carrying her bridal style. After that, I'm not entirely sure what I did or what happened.

End of Chapter 1

***A/n : Okay, I made Inuyasha seem a bit more intelligent? Sorry, but we don't really know what he's thinking. I know my vocabulary as in comprehension level and writing is significantly higher than the common, simple slang I speak with. So it is possible that he could have an extended vocabulary that we are completely unaware of. It was short too! Gomen... I have some cookies, and I wanna see if I can hand out a few! Can you guess what this chapter really was--I hate Kog/Kag, and I'm still writing Inu/Kag--(I know it probably made some of you go, "What the fuck is this crazy woman doing?" Wolfy-san said that at least 50% of my readers won't know what the hell I'm thinking, but I challenge you all to figure it out! Wolfy-san's still working on it herself...lol...and she gets hints...), I hope to have the next part out within a few days (and the amount of reviews also affects my motivation!) Anywho, now you've read, please review!

~Lily-chan


	10. Part 4: Chapter 2

***A/n : Thanks for the reviews (all of them). When I got my first one (ever), I was over with Wolfy-san using one of her computers, and she damn near smacked me because I was so happy. Lol. What was I thinking you ask? Well, I'm not sure, it was probably something along the lines of, "What the hell are those cats doing?!" But well it just came to me, and I decided to throw the time loop out and rearrange it myself. Lol, it should make sense after this.

***Disclaimer : My sis owns three cats, and I own a weird mind. That's about it. No Inuyasha.

Sub-Story (4) : Kagome, Koga's Bride?!

Chapter 2 : What _Really _Happened

Author POV (to clear up all that is fucked up)

"Inuyasha, when's Kagome coming back?" Shippo perkily asked.

"Soon," Inuyasha answered.

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No, will you shut the hell up already?" Inuyasha was aggravated and he smacked Shippo once.

"Owww, that hurt! I'm telling Kagome!" Shippo threatened, and Inuyasha didn't look phased.

"Sure, do whatever you want, but she's not here yet," he calmly answered as he leaned back onto the base of the Goshinboku and closed his eyes.

Inuyasha heard Shippo leave with a pout, _Ah, finally...Peace..._

He just sat and enjoyed the quiet; he hadn't spent much time like this lately. There was always someone around. Then again, being with someone wasn't too bad, but he needed some time to himself sometime. He had already decided the matter between Kikyo and Kagome, but how to get Kagome to trust him with his visits with Kikyo. She needed to know that nothing happened, besides the first few months they knew each other, but that was going to be difficult to convey. Plus she needed to know that he couldn't completely do away with her either.

Unfortunately, there is always an end to every peaceful moment. _What is that wimpy wolf doing around here?_The hanyou got to his feet and rushed into the forest.

"Oi, dog shit, what are you doing here?" Koga asked as he saw Inuyasha approach.

"That's my line," Inuyasha scowled and shoved his arms in his sleeves.

"Where's Kagome?" Koga asked, completely ignoring Inuyasha's previous comment.

"She's back at her home, now answer my question," he cracked his knuckles.

"I thought Kagome was here, and this time I was gonna take her back with me and make her my wife," Koga preened.

_"You fucking bastard, you're starting to piss me off..." _Inuyasha growled, literally, _"If you lay a single finger on Kagome I am going to kill you."_

_"You wanna try it dog turd?"_Koga taunted.

_"Keh." _Inuyasha left Tetsusaiga in its sheath as he charged.

***A/n : It's a short repeat of the fight scene before some new content! So don't skip!

Koga promptly dodged and swiped with his claws, and in turn, Inuyasha sliced upwards and caught his forearm. As the four lines began to bleed, Koga didn't look hurt, but amused. He caught the half-demon with an upper blow under the chin.

Inuyasha picked himself up, and slashed at the wolf's chest. Four more lines appeared.

Lunging, Inuyasha slammed his fist into Koga's gut, and he froze for a moment before the battle resumed.

It seemed like hours later when both of them were bloody and panting, but this was not over yet.

Ginta and Hakkaku came running, desperate for breath when they saw the sight ahead of them, "We should go find sister Kagome..."

The other two didn't notice the other presences, and the battle raged on.

A smell distracted Inuyasha, and he foolishly partially turned around while Koga took the opportunity to punch the side of his head. He stumbled forward and felt dizzy, but he knew what he was smelling. Kagome.

Inuyasha leaped and issued a brunt blow to Koga's chest and he was sent flying backwards into the ground.

"Inuyasha sit! What are you two doing?!" Kagome, the one person who shouldn't have shown up at all costs, showed up along with Sango, Miroku Shippo, and Kirara. Ginta and Hakkaku had pretty much passed out at the well where they met Kagome.

Kagome walked over to Koga, "Are you alright?" She knew Inuyasha could kick Koga's ass any day of the week, so she thought he'd be in worse condition.

"Ya, I'm fine," Koga was putting on airs, and he hopped right up and pretended he was fine. _That bastard, I'm gonna get him for this._

"What the hell were you two fighting over?" Kagome asked as she walked towards Inuyasha.

Sango looked concerned, "Miroku, this can't be good. They wanted to _kill_each other, and my guess is it is over Kagome..."

Inuyasha lifted his head, but he couldn't quite see straight. Apparently the adrenaline had distracted him from it. He struggled and rose to his feet, as he watched what he thought was the scene in front of him.

***In Inuyasha's mind w/ his POV***

"Inuyasha, I'm leaving with Koga. For the record, I never liked you, in fact, I hate you. Bye," Kagome said without any emotion that gave proof that she was lying.

She hated me, _and _she was leaving me for _Koga? _This couldn't be possible, I thought she said she wanted to stay by my side. I guess that was all lies. All of it.

They left together, and he was even carrying her bridal style. After that, I'm not entirely sure what I did or what happened.

***What _really _happened

Kagome turned with the intention of checking on Inuyasha next when Koga picked her up. "Aiya, Koga, what are you doing?! Let go!"

"Not happening, come lets go and leave this stupid dog turd alone," Koga said as he started to run.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed while she was pounding on Koga's chest. Within a second, Koga and Kagome were out of sight.

"What just happened?" Shippo asked.

"I think Koga just ran off with Kagome..." Miroku answered.

Inuyasha just kind of staggered a bit and then just sat.

Shippo hopped over to his dog-eared companion, "Inuyasha, are you okay?"

"Kagome just left..." Inuyasha muttered.

"No, you idiot, Koga took her!" Shippo yelled.

"I saw with my own eyes..." he continued. Sango and Miroku were too stunned over the fox's reaction to the situation to do anything.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Shippo held up two fingers about a foot away from Inuyasha's face.

"Four?" Inuyasha blankly answered.

"Two, Inuyasha, _two!_Kagome didn't leave! You were just hallucinating! That wound on your head can't help either..." Shippo examined the giant bleeding lump above his left eye, and he kinda swayed in place. "Umm, Sango, Miroku, we should go find Kagome..."

"Uh, yeah, lets," Sango and Miroku were amazed with Shippo taking the command.

"Now would be good...Besides, Kaede's not in the village either, and Inuyasha thinks Kagome left him...This...might not...end well..." Shippo's eyes began to water, but he couldn't quite cry. He already lost his first set of parents, there is no chance in hell that he is going to lose his second.

End of Chapter 2

***A/n : Wow! Two in one day! Is anyone other than me happy about it? And I've noticed a trend in my writing, I usually have something happen to Inuyasha (physically and sometimes mentally) and Kagome (mentally because if something serious injured Kagome, Inuyasha'd probably be dead), but having someone you love injured usually brings out your feelings of love. That seems to be the only way these two are gonna figure it out as they seem too dense just to admit it. Oh, and does the last chap make sense now? I hope so. The last one was a horrible stunt to try and get more people to review, it didn't work. This is still kind of a cliffy, but I want to hit 20 reviews before I update. Please guys, there's a lot of you (I do check, a lot), and I get so few reviews compared to the numbers you read in (I count it by my newer chapters--not toady's two yet--visitor numbers.)

~Lily-chan


	11. Part 4: Chapter 3

***A/n : Yay! Twenty reviews! Thank you all for the support! *bows* This fic will still remain InuKag! I have it out much earlier than expected! Yay! I'm a a great mood ^_^

***Disclaimer : I am the creator of an Inuyasha fanfic, not Inuyasha itself...

Sub-Story (4) : Kagome, Koga's Bride?!

Chapter 3 : The Den

Author's POV (Lol, I've been doing this a lot lately...)

"Koga, are you alright?" Kagome asked as Koga was starting to trip over his own feet.

"..." was Koga's response. He was going to make it to the den, there would be no wasting of energy. The dog had pounded him quite thoroughly, and he had lost a significant amount of blood.

Kagome remained silent, and didn't dare squirm any longer in his arms. She knew, as always, Inuyasha would find his way there and come and rescue her. With that, she resorted to her thoughts. _What could those two have been fighting over? Well they don't really have much to fight over...Could it be me? They did this because of ME? What's wrong with those two?! They're both going to get an ear load...._

The wolf demon lurched forward, and jolted Kagome out of her train of thought. They had made it to the den.

~With Inu & co.~

"We're almost there right Miroku?" Shippo asked the monk who was riding with Inuyasha on Kirara.

"Yea, Shippo, we're almost there," Sango answered for Miroku while she was on Shippo's transformed form, "Just keep following Kirara."

"Alright, how's Inuyasha doing?" the kitsune questioned.

"He's awake, but he's pretending he's not," Miroku responded glancing at Inuyasha, who was in front of him.

All sights went to the hanyou, and his sullen eyes cracked open with their blank, deserted look available for the world to see.

Sango was the first to speak, "Inuyasha, Kagome didn't leave you for Koga..."

"Yea, we saw she didn't leave willingly..." Shippo chimed in.

Inuyasha just stared in response, their words didn't reach him. It seemed only Kagome could get through to him.

"Shippo, down there, got it?" Miroku pointed.

"Got it," Shippo was raring to go. He'd get this dysfunctional family back together, somehow, with his aunt and his uncle right behind him.

~With Koga and Kagome~

"Koga?!" Several wolf demons poured from the den to help their fallen leader. Kagome lay sprawled out on the ground, surprised, she had never been dropped like that before. Even when she and Inuyasha fell, he always softened the blow.

The wolves picked up Koga and walked him back into the den, leaving Kagome sitting there all alone. _What just happened? Gah, I'm not entirely sure what's going on today..._

Shippo reverted to his usual form, and he and Sango landed on the ground. Kirara, too, landed, and Miroku got off as well leaving the hanyou in his slumped position.

"Kagome...Inuyasha..." Sango pointed.

"What happened?" Kagome asked. _I still don't know any of the answers to that question..._

"Just go talk to him, he needs you right now. We'll go find out about Koga, alright?" Miroku replied, and soon he, Sango, and Shippo were heading towards the den.

"Inuyasha...?"

"..."

"Are you alright?" she tried again, "and this blood, what happened between you two?"

"I thought you didn't care. You just left." He sat up and looked up at her with cold eyes.

"I didn't just leave, Koga took me. Over what, I still don't know. Are you sure your head's fine? It's still bleeding..." She reached over to dab at it, but he flinched away from her.

"I saw you leave," he just kept repeating to himself.

"If I did in fact choose Koga, why would I be right here with you? I am real." She got on Kirara, who was just standing there doing nothing, and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. "Even if you love Kikyou, I'm still going to choose you every time..."

"Kagome, is that really what you think?" Koga asked.

"Koga, when did you get here?" she was shocked, he passed out maybe ten minutes ago, and here he was. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and a couple of wolves (for Koga, no doubt) were currently walking slowly towards them with around 50 meters to go.

"Nevermind that, Kagome is that what you really think?" Koga persisted.

"Well...yes..." Kagome answered honestly.

"Then I'm going to try to make you change your mind, but for now...I'll just be going back. I'll be fine, and I'm not losing to that dog turd." He started limping back to his comrades with his tail between his legs. The girl he proclaimed his love for chose someone else, and that someone else had kicked his ass. He wasn't ready to lose, yet, but somewhere he knew that she could never love him like she did _him_.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo approached with the single question, "Any luck?"

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha, she hadn't really found out the answer to that. His eyes were closed and he was breathing softly; he had fallen asleep. "He fell asleep...I'm not sure yet, but for know lets get back to camp..."

~Five hours later back at camp~

"Uhh, Kagome, where'd my morning go?" Inuyasha asked as he woke up to see the sun high.

Kagome wasn't quite sure either, _I guess I'm not going to find out._"Umm, a demon knocked you out today..." She wasn't lying entirely. _I'm glad he's back to normal anyway._

"Keh, no jewel shards?" he asked, rubbing the bandage on his head.

"Nope," Kagome said, and Inuyasha's stomach growled, "Want some ramen?"

He sat up, and nodded.

Some things will never change, and that was the way they hoped they'd remain.

End of Chapter 3

End of Sub-Story 4

***A/n : I hope you all liked it (it wasn't one of my best)! As promised, it remained InuKag, I just exterminated the "Koga" and "Kikyou" problem all in one sub-story. It was necessary. Anyways, I know you've all been saying that my earlier chaps were much funnier, well, the next one I hope, is a lot sillier (The True Power of the Word Sit). In this sub, we are in Kagome's time. Of course she and Inu are there, but what could possibly happen? Well, give me twenty-five reviews by Saturday ish, and I just might be motivated to give **at least** two whole chaps over the weekend (I don't know about you all, but I got not only the weekend, but labor day as well!). Anywho, now you've read, please review! I will answer any and all questions via review response option thingy (lol, just discovered it a few days ago...) Ja ne!

~Lily-chan


	12. Part 5: Chapter 1

***A/n : Ah, four reviews! Yay! Thanks! Anyways, there isn't much to talk about. So, lets see, what's something I think some of you could possibly wonder about...Oh, the title "Seven Sits From Hell"...Well, most of it is exaggeration, but most of the situations do suck...And why seven? Well, seven rings, and seven is my unlucky number (lol...) Hope this chapter is funnier!

***Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha, but the plot and OCs are mine!

Sub-Story (5) : The True Power of the Word "Sit"

Chapter 1 : Kagome's Time

"I'm going home," Kagome stated as she was walking towards the well with her giant, yellow backpack.

"What, for another one of your tests?" Inuyasha asked. He was never too happy about the idea of her out of sight.

"Yes, if I don't take them I'm going to fail, and if I do that I'll have to repeat a grade..." Kagome trailed off as she realized how high the chances of that were at this point. She hadn't gone back for three whole months, and she's missed dozens of tests and lessons.

"Fine, but I'm going with you, tomorrow's the new moon, and I've got a feeling that Miroku wants to knock me out and tie me up and leave me in a locked hut again..." Smooth, just smooth. He just wanted an excuse to spend some alone time with her. No Sango, no Miroku, no Shippo, no Kirara, no Naraku, no Kagura, no Sesshomaru, no demons, no nothing. However, he failed to realize that there were people in Kagome's time as well.

In the bushes, Miroku sighed, "I only did that once, and now that I think I've gained his trust, I wouldn't try that again...It must be some sort of excuse..."

(***A/n : Okay, remember towards the beginning of the manga/anime when this happened? Well since Kags was away and we meet Sango like 20 chap/a few eps later, neither would know. Unless of course, either Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, or Inuyasha spilled the beans. For my purposes, no one did!)

Sango whispered, "You did what?!"

Meanwhile, Kagome answered with more questions, "Miroku did what? And you want to come back with me? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lets go."

"Alright...lets go."

They jumped into the well, and were enveloped in sparkling, blue light.

Sango stood up to full height, "What _exactly _did you do to Inuyasha? I didn't know you were into guys too...What's wrong with you, you pervert?"

"Sango...I can explain..." Miroku backed away slowly, spilling all of the details of that particular day.

~In Kagome's Era~

Inuyasha grabbed the enormous bag, and followed Kagome up the stairs. The strolled through the shine, and made it to the front door. "Mama, I'm home!"

"In the kitchen!"

Sure enough, Mrs. Higurashi was humming softly as she was mixing some cake batter. She set it on the counter, and turned to face Kagome, "Kagome, good to see you home, and you brought Inuyasha with you." Although Kagome's mother didn't show it, she was worried about Kagome when she wasn't home, but she knew that Inuyasha would protect her, and if anything happened, it would be their destiny. There is something that keeps telling her that this is something that cannot end badly. After all, you'd think you'd notice if there were an evil hanyou ruling the world. "I'll have dinner ready by the time Souta gets home, you can go run your bath, throw all of your clothes in the laundry and I'll wash them, all of your work is sitting on your desk whenever you're ready to do it, and Inuyasha could you stay here?"

"Um, sure?" He exchanged confused glances with Kagome as he handed her the yellow atrocity, and she, in turn, shrugged and left for her bathroom.

"Inuyasha, do you have any idea as to why I asked you to stay?" her voice grew serious.

He gulped. Demons were not scary, but right now, Kagome's mother scared him.

"I'm sure you've given marriage some thought haven't you?" Mrs. Higurashi looked him straight in the eyes, so he couldn't avoid her gaze.

The hanyou wasn't entirely sure you to respond.

"Well, I'm sure you have, and in case you are wondering_, _we do give you two our blessing," she smiled widely, "I'm also sure jii-chan has some work for you to do in that old shed of his. Things just keep turning up in there..."

Kagome's mother returned to her baking, and was thinking happy thoughts about her future, dog-eared grandchildren.

Still in shock, Inuyasha wandered out to Jii-chan's storage, and moved all of the boxes and crates as instructed without much comment on either side.

~With Kagome~

"She said he went out to help Jii-chan..." the miko muttered as she began to walk to the shed.

"Kagome!" three familiar voices exclaimed.

Kagome turned only to see Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi come running up the shrine's steps. "We haven't seen you forever, but should you be up with all of your illnesses?"

_Great, apparently now I have so many, that not even those three can remember what they are...Gramps..._

"I'm just fine today...I think I'm going to school tomorrow..." she trailed off. A double life was a hard one to maintain.

"Hojo's been worried about you, too, you know," Erispoke.

_I haven't seen them for months and they are still trying to set me up with him._

CRASH!

"Kagome, your boyfriend fainted!" she heard her grandfather yell.

_Shit..._

"Your boyfriend?!" Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi simultaneously exclaimed.

Kagome raced off to the storage shed to see what happened.

End of Chapter 1

***A/n : Okay, this wasn't too funny, but it's the setup. There'll be a sit sooner or later in the substory. Yes, everyone was a little OOC, but oh well, it'll all work out. I might be able to update tomorrow, when I can escape to my computer (I'll be spending some unexpected time with my family, like getting a call of, "Are you coming?" two hours before I'm supposed to leave...lol...nice, huh?). Anyone who can guess what happens next gets a cookie! Anyways, now you've read, please review! I will be writing on this fic for the majority of my weekend (except time I'm spending with the family), but whether or not I send out these chapters quickly depends on reviews!

~Lily-chan


	13. Part 5: Chapter 2

***A/n : Four reviews! Thanks! Sorry I couldn't update as soon as I intended, my Internet connection is crap. It'd go down on me right as I tried to save stuff. =/ So parts of this chapter have been written quite a few times over. I was amazed, four whole reviews! Does a sorta kinda cliffy make you all review more? Hmm...Anyways, this chap is supposed to be funnier. Supposed to. No guarantees. Results may vary.

***Disclaimer : I can't draw manga worth shit, so how could I have claims on a mangaka's works?

Sub-Story (5) : The True Power of the Word Sit

Chapter 2 : Cleaning supplies?!

"Ughhhh..." Inuyasha moaned.

"Inuyasha, what happened to you?" Kagome looked down to see him sprawled out on the floor, and much to her relief, he wasn't carrying anything at the time and a bandanna was securely fastened to his head. Then she turned to her grandfather, who was brandishing a bottle of multi-purpose cleaner. "Jii-chan, cleaner?! That probably threw off his nose, lets get him inside..."

***A/n : Okay, that stuff makes me wanna pass out, too. Then again, it's a running joke in my family that I'm 1/4 dog (or alien, depends on relative) because I have great hearing and a great sense of smell (my eyesight however sucks) and my father never got to even meet his dad (so we all just assume..lol...) Actually, I nearly have once, so I can completely relate. Lol...

Kagome started to lift him up when Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi ran in. _I'm supposed to be sick, I'm not supposed to be able to lift up a grown man._" Ayumi, will you grab his legs?"

She nodded and complied. Echos of "What happened?" rang through Kagome's ears as they walked to the living room, and she immediately panicked. How could she get out of this? Laying Inuyasha down on the ground, she grabbed one of Sota's notebooks that was just laying around and used it as a fan. Her first concern was Inuyasha, and then she could make up some sort of lie.

There was a groan for a response. _Okay, he should be fine.. _Two voices knocked Kagome out of her reign of thought, "Kagome what happened?"

_Okay, Kagome, you can do this. _"Umm, I met him at the hospital," _that sounds believable, next, _"and the pills he is taking sometimes make him drowsy." _That wasn't that bad...Please buy it!_

"Oh, so you met him at the hospital?" Ayumi asked. (***A/n : In case you've forgotten, yes, Kag's friends and Inu have met, and I'm pretty sure he's dropped the "angry, possessive, violent, etc" title...)

"Yes," Kagome stated, she could work with this lie easily. _Now to get them out, _"Well, guys, it was nice seeing you, but I've got a lot of studying to do for the test tomorrow..."

"Do you want us to help you study?" Eri offered as the other two nodded.

"Sure?" _How can I say no? _"Lets go up to my room. Inuyasha, when you feel like getting up go talk to Mama, 'kay?"

Groan. The hanyou didn't dare act like he usually would. He knew if he tried, Kagome would sit him straight into lowest realm of hell.

~In Kagome's room~

"Okay, geometry first?" Kagome asked. It was the hardest of her subjects, and she knew if she had to study anything, it would be that. Theorems, postulates, proofs, she didn't understand any of it. (***A/n : I loved math, but I hated geometry with a fiery, burning passion. I made good grades, but gah, it sucked.)

"Kagome, we don't want to study just yet," Eri started.

"Yeah, we want to grill you more," Yuka finished.

Ayumi was just organizing notes, she was okay with Inuyasha.

_Oh great...._

"Okay, so you met him at the hospital, what does he have?" Eri asked.

"Nothing specifically. When I first met him he was healing from an arrow wound," Kagome answered. _I'm not entirely lying..._

"An arrow wound? Who shot him?" Ayumi asked, she was curious about this one.

"His ex-girlfriend." _Still not completely lying...._

They left the why to their imaginations, and Yuka asked, "Okay then, does he still have feelings for the ex-girlfriend?"

"I'm sure he feels something, she was his first love, but I'm not sure," Kagome answered honestly.

"Okay, why is he taking pills?" Eri asked. As long as she had a say in it, Kagome wouldn't be dating a druggie.

"He caught a bug..." Kagome flat out lied.

"Alrighty then, his name 'Inuyasha', is it some sort of gang name?" Yuka questioned. (***A/n : The 'yasha' part suggests so.)

"Nope, it's the name his parents gave him."

"What kind of people were his parents then?" Ayumi realized she was getting more involved in the interrogation.

Kagome had to think about that one. "I never got to meet them. His dad died on the day he was born, and I think his mom died when he was five. So he was pretty much alone since then. He doesn't like to talk about it all too much. Granted he does have a half-brother, but they aren't on best terms..."

"Where does he live now?"

_He doesn't have any other residence..._"Here."

"He lives _here?! With you!?"_ all three of them exclaimed.

"It's no big deal, he usually spends nights with Sota," Kagome lied, but she knew she couldn't say anything else. They never did anything, but Kagome didn't think her friends knew the difference between "sleeping together" and "_sleeping together"_. They didn't even share a same place to sleep often times, just sometimes the room.

"Education, has he graduated?" Eri was trying to figure more questions.

_He hasn't even been to school, but I think he could get by. It'd be disastrous if they found he had a school that he didn't attend. _"Umm, ya, he graduated high school at sixteen..."

"Wow, so he's really smart!" they all marvelled.

"Yeah, but don't bug him about it. It really gets on his nerves..." Kagome warned. _No need to go questioning him about something he probably didn't know. I think he knows how to read and write, and he lives in the era with the old language so he understands it, so language should be covered at bear minimum at least. Math and science would probably prove troublesome. Social studies, on the other hand, he lived it...so not bad..._

"Why does he dress like that?" Ayumi asked, she always wanted to know.

"Cosplay. Color contacts and his hair started losing color a long time ago due to some sort of genetic thing." Kagome was shocked on how easily lying was coming to her.

"I can't come up with anything else, can you Eri?" Yuka asked.

"Nope, me either."

"I've got one. Kagome, do you love him?" Ayumi asked with the "how romantic" face.

This she wasn't really prepared for. She knew she did, but admitting it out loud to another human being was another thing. "Yes, I love Inuyasha."

The door opened, and there stood Inuyasha with eyes as wide as saucers.

End of Chapter 2

***A/n : Lol, and that is the conclusion of chapter 2! I hoped it was amusing. Two of my friends were doing this interrogation format not too long ago, and I just had to use it. Okay, the guy isn't as weird as Inuyasha, but it still does apply. Anyways, now you've read, please review! No sit, yet, next chappy I promise at least two! I have no clue when I can get my next chappy out, I've got meetings tomorrow and Wednesday, and several reports to work on! However, any and all time I can squeeze away, I'm using! I'm off during the weekend, but I'll try to get it out before then! If I get a ton of reviews, I'll take out an hour or so of my book/manga reading time to work on this every day until I get next chap.

~Lily-chan


	14. Part 5: Chapter 3

***A/n : Gomen, I haven't updated since Monday! It's been one busy week with two big meetings, several smaller ones, various projects, tons of reports, new trainees, my friend got a concussion (and guess who got called..), and of course I'm dead tired. I needed to write some of this before I went completely insane (yes, completely lol...another running joke...) and before I started getting injured with blunt objects. Thank you all for the support! I have 33 reviews, yay! What number do you guys think is good for a first fic anyway?

**Please Read : There were some issues, and people couldn't view this chapter. This is the result of my trying to resolve this, so if it works now, please PM me or review! Thank you!**

***Disclaimer : Lily-chan has a stack of papers sitting on her desk, a single pen stuck in her hair, and a giant stack of sticky notes. "Drawing" was never in my job description...

____

Last time...

This she wasn't really prepared for. She knew she did, but admitting it out loud to another human being was another thing. "Yes, I love Inuyasha."

The door opened, and there stood Inuyasha with eyes as wide as saucers.

____

Sub-Story (5) : The True Power of the Word "Sit"

Chapter 3 : Sit and Run!

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, she was almost afraid of his reaction. "Um, guys, do you think you could go?" she asked the trio.

"Umm, yeah, sure..." they all muttered, and walked out the door with whispers of, "What just happened?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome waved her hand in front of him.

"Huh? Kagome, did you just....?" Inuyasha almost sounded meek.

She was metaphorically backed into a corner, and there was only one way she thought she could possibly escape. Whispering as if it were a prayer, "Sit."

The half-demon kissed the ground as Kagome ran out the door.

_What the fuck just happened?_

___

_Ack, I'm so embarrassed. Did I really say that? Did he actually hear that? Of course he heard that...He's Inuyasha..._

She ran out to and into Sota's room, "Hey sis, what happened?"

"..." _What could I possibly tell him? I confessed my love, sat him and ran._ _Now if I can hide for a little until I can think of something. _Her heart was still beating wildly in her chest, and she feared if that situation had progressed that heart would burst...either way it went. _He wouldn't ask me about it in front of Sota right?_

Wrong. Inuyasha came bounding in, "Kagome, wha?"

"Sit!"

_Okay, I did it again...I still need to think of what I'm going to do_. Her face was beat red, and she ran to the last place she could think of. The Goshinkobu. Everything was calmer there, all worries of the mind seemed to clear. The tree was a very powerful thing. Kagome leaned up against the base of the tree, and waited. She knew he'd come.

Sure enough, Inuyasha came running, "Kagome, what the hell was all of that about?"

"You heard what I said, right?" Kagome asked as she closed her eyes and relaxed.

He made a "Mmhm" sound, and he quickly picked her up and jumped to his favorite branch on the tree, "Don't you dare think about sitting me now, I'll take you with me this time."

"Alright fine, I can't run away forever can I?" she inquired as she got more comfortable in his lap.

"Nope, not going to happen." Inuyasha smiled, he wasn't expecting something like this to happen at all.

"I wasn't lying either, I _do _love you..." Kagome mumbled, but Inuyasha heard it. "Even if you love Kikyo, and all you see me as is a shard-detector, that won't change anything..." She felt better saying them, not in her head, but to the intended person that was supposed to receive them.

"Good, I wouldn't want it to..." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. "I loved Kikyo, but I love you Kagome..."

No response. No reaction.

"She's asleep," Inuyasha sighed, he had just wasted a year of courage, and chances are he'd never be able to muster up enough to say that ever again. "I'm not lying either..."

_Goodnight, Kagome..._was Inuyasha's last thought before he wrapped his arms around her, and he too, fell asleep.

The waning crescent was staring down on them with it's faint glow. Stars, in this time were not apparent, and unnatural light polluted the air instead. Sounds of cars, motorcycles, parties, filled in the rest. Leaving you with the "big city" feel that just wasn't completely "right". But, nothing else mattered at this very moment in time. They had each other, and even though they knew the sensation would probably not repeat itself they might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

A knowing mother smirked to herself as she saw the sight from the kitchen's wide window. She started to hum and decorate the cake. _Dog-eared grandchildren indeed._

End of Chapter 3

***A/n : And that concludes chapter 3 of part 5, I can't believe how far this story has come, but there is still so, much, much more! There is more to this sub-story, at least two chapters (I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing with this one, but I've got a conclusion part to this sub, and I'll deploy it when needed.) I should be able to update again this weekend, but alas, I have work to do! I'm also out of town next weekend. So I'll try to get two more chaps out before then. Anyways, now you've read, please review!

~Lily-chan


	15. Part 5: Chapter 4

***A/n : *Sneezes* Lily-chan is sick. My boss, who rarely lets me see a whole day off, actually _sent me home _this morning. I had to go to this meeting, and I was sitting outside of his office on this couch. Guess what? I fell asleep. He postponed the meeting, and had Wolfy-san drive me back. I've already slept as much as humanly possible, so now I'm trying to give you all a valid update (sorry if it isn't great)! I'll have to do a lot of crap tomorrow, but it's okay. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! ^_^

***Disclaimer : *Sneezes*...I...*sneezes*...don't...*sneezes*...own...*sneezes*...Inuyasha...*sneezes*

Sub-Story (5) : The True Power of the Word "Sit"

Chapter 4 : Quiz time!

___

Last time...

_Goodnight, Kagome..._was Inuyasha's last thought before he wrapped his arms around her, and he too, fell asleep.

___

_Warm, what is so warm? Oh well, five more minutes can't hurt..._Kagome thought as she cuddled back into the warmth and drifted back into dreamland.

"Hm?" Inuyasha's eyes cracked open a tad as he felt weight shifting on his chest. _Kagome?! Wait, oh, that's right...She's going to sit me straight to hell when she wakes up._

Inuyasha slowly lifted Kagome up bridal style and jumped from the tree to Kagome's window with his feet absorbing the impact. _It's actually opened..._He took the golden opportunity and shrank in. Unhooking himself from Kagome's tight grasp, he laid her on the bed, and tucked her in. Then he walked over to the windowsill and pretended to be asleep.

A few seconds after Inuyasha "fell asleep", Kagome woke, _Why am I not warm anymore? _She assessed her situation, and saw Inuyasha resting on her windowsill. _Was all of that just a dream? It couldn't have been a dream. _

The alarm clock beeped, and Kagome switched it off. Inuyasha "woke up" and looked at Kagome with his golden eyes.

They stared at each other for a long moment until they heard Mrs. Higurashi yell, "Breakfast!"

"We should go get some breakfast.." Kagome worked her way out of the bed when she realized she was still wearing the same clothes she was wearing yesterday.

"Yeah, lets," Inuyasha got up from his temporary spot, and started walking quietly down the stairs.

_That couldn't have been a dream. It couldn't be. I'm still wearing my regular clothes instead of my PJs, but if that wasn't a dream, why'd I wake up in my bed? _

Kagome figured she'll think about it later, and she walked down the stairs to get breakfast.

Breakfast was a silent event, and soon Kagome, still slightly dazed from last night's possible events, got up, "Come on Sota, it's time to go to school."

The siblings got up, grabbed their bags, said their goodbyes and left. Ji-chan had already left for his shed.

Mrs. Higurashi immediately turned to Inuyasha, and asked, "What _really _happened between you two last night?"

Weak against Kagome's mother, he spilled his guts.

"So, I'm taking this as progress, now come on, you're helping with dinner." They walked into the kitchen together, and there sitting on the counter was Kagome's bento, "Oh, Inuyasha, can you take Kagome her lunch?"

"Sure."

"Oh before you go, I'd like to see if this works..."

~With Kagome~

"Kagome!" Hojo exclaimed.

"Oh, hi, Hojo..." Kagome immediately sweat dropped, he was carrying some candles.

All she heard beyond that was "blah, blah blah blah blah."

"Err, thanks?" Kagome said when she was sure the conversation was over.

"No problem, Kagome, see you later?" Hojo smiled and left.

_When the hell is that guy going to get a clue? Oh well, time for my math quiz...Gah, I didn't study!_

Kagome made it to her math class, slumped down into her chair, and her math teacher greeted, "Hello class. Ah, Ms. Higurashi, I hope you are feeling better. Now is everyone ready for a quiz?" She had an odd sort of pep in her voice at the end.

Groans of "no" filled the classroom, and the teacher just replied, "Ah, oh well, you get one anyway."

Once that piece of paper was placed in front of Kagome she sighed.

**1. Write an inverse, converse, and contrapositive of this conditional statement : If it is Tuesday, then I am at school.**

_Okay, I have no clue what those are...let's try the next one._

**2. I go to school if and only if it is a weekday. Is this a biconditional statement? Why or why not?**

_Biconditional statement? What the hell is that?!_

**3. Prove the reflexive property of segment congruence.**

_No! What is that?_

**4. If an angle's measure is equal to 180 degrees, then the angle is a ________ angle.**

_Oh, oh, oh! I know this one! A straight angle!_

**5. What is an angle bisector?**

_I don't know!_

(***A/n : I hope these make sense! Lol, I'd be impressed if any of you could answer! I'm not sure if these questions are 100% accurate, I just remembered a few of the non-picture non-proofs from when I had my little cousins at my house for their winter break. Lol...)

The bell rang, and Kagome had answered one of ten questions. 10%, a confirmed F. Everyone else in the class had already left. Sighing, Kagome handed her quiz in, "Ms. Higurashi, what's wrong?"

"I failed."

"It's alright, you haven't been here for three months, frankly, with all of your health issues, it's amazing you're even here. Tell ya what, you really get down and study all of this quarter's lessons, now this isn't going to be easy, and I'll give you a test that covers all of the material for this quarter, and I'll pass you for this quarter. But you must do the test before the quarter ends, okay?" she smiled, as long as she had anything to say about it, Higurashi Kagome would be passing her class.

"Thanks Mrs. Takari! You won't regret it!" Kagome thanked.

"Make sure that I don't," she looked down at Kagome's quiz and sighed. This would be hard for her.

Next. Social Studies.

"Alright, today we are covering...Oh, Ms. Higurashi I have five quizzes with your name on them, so please take them out in the hall." The socials studies teacher handed her five single sheets of paper, and whispered, "Good luck."

She stole a quick glance at all of the quizzes, they were all on the Feudal Era. No problem...

"Ah, finished!" Kagome couldn't remember the last time she had done so well on a quiz, much less five.

Class had ended, and Kagome walked in, and handed Ms. Ito her quizzes. "See ya, Ms. Ito!"

Science was a flat out failure, and Mr. Endo had offered the same thing that Mrs. Takari offered. It seemed they had had a conversation about what to do with "that Higurashi girl".

Now she had literature/language where there were three quizzes. The whole thing wasn't too difficult, the quizzes consisted of an older form of writing that everyone in the Feudal Era used.

(***A/n : Not entirely sure if one exists, but I figure quite a few characters have evolved since then.)

Lunch time! Kagome looked around for her bento, but she realized she had left it at home. _No lunch for me today..._

"Woah, who's that?" a girl who was loitering in the threshold of the classroom asked and pointed.

Kagome, having nothing at all better to do with her time, walked to the door and peered out. _Inuyasha! What are you doing here? In normal clothing too?! _He was wearing a loose ponytail and his usual red basesball hat, a tight red shirt that showed off his muscular chest, and a pair of regular jeans.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked the one question she really wasn't too concerned about.

"You forgot your lunch." Inuyasha held up a neatly wrapped bento.

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" Kagome ran up and hugged him. Taking the chance she whispered, "Why dressed like that and why through the front doors?"

"Your mom," he replied.

She immediately understood. "Want to eat with me?" Kagome invited. She could already imagine the wonderful rumors that will be spread.

"Sure." Inuyasha walked into the classroom receiving glares that meant anywhere from "what a hunk" to "lucky bastard".

"Oh, Momma even packed two pairs of chopsticks. Here." She handed him his set, and opened the bento.

For once, Inuyasha was eating slowly, and with a bit more class than usual. Until know, Kagome wasn't even sure if Inuyasha ever really _used _chopsticks. "Hey, Inuyasha, is there something wrong? You've been really quiet today?"

"No.." The truth was, he couldn't really face her too well right now. Too much information at once was not good for him, this was something they needed to take _very _slowly.

The bell rang, and Inuyasha grabbed the empty bento box. "See you later Kagome." Before she could reply, Inuyasha had already left the room.

_Weird...What's wrong with him?_

~At the end of the school day~

_Whew, I passed._

"Hey Kagome," the trio greeted.

"Ya?"

"Want to have a sleepover tonight? It's Friday, and we haven't spent much time with you in forever," they all asked at once.

"Sure."

End of Chapter 4

***A/n : Woah, that was long! And the real fun begins next chappy, lol! Hope you liked it. This one's gonna be _really _long. Actually these last three subs are gonna be really long! Hope they still amused you all. Anywho, now you've read, please review! I wanna hit 40! Then soon 50! Thank you all for all of your support! *bows* I'm hungry, I hope I have some soup...

~Lily-chan


	16. Part 5: Chapter 5

***A/n : These have been a few interesting days for me. Firstly, me, Wolfy-san, Weirdo-chan (the lady who got interrogated about her boyfriend by Wolfy-san), my boss, and a few other co-workers wound up in a football training camp. It was strange...apparently we won some sort of lottery set up by the big boss. It was kinda fun, at first I was still sick and I couldn't breathe, but eventually my airways cleared (and afterwards returned to their regular clogged state). Then we had this exercise where we had to knock a guy down through this padded thing. Me, the short 5'2, 125 pound woman, vs. the big, 6'0 man. I didn't make him fall on his ass, but I pushed him about three feet back. He was shocked, that dude had some muscle. O.O Lol, of course, I got injured quite a bit. My feet got flatter, my shoulder has a black and blue football shape, I tripped several times so that let to scratches and bruises (okay, I bruised several of my ribs---not fractured/cracked---bruised. Then I have this one scratch that bleeds a lot...)

Then of course, my being sick didn't last long.

Lol, on with the story!

***Disclaimer : I am not owner of some screwed up disclaimers (not Inuyasha..)! Like the one on chapter 2! I have hundreds of you guys reading this fic, and I only got one person who has noticed! Lol!

___

Last time...

"Want to have a sleepover tonight? It's Friday, and we haven't spent much time with you in forever," they [Ayumi, Eri, Yuka] all asked at once.

"Sure." [Kagome]

___

Sub-Story (5) : The True Power of the Word "Sit"

Chapter 5 : The Sleepover

As soon as Kagome got home, she hunted down Inuyasha. To her surprise, Inuyasha was still wearing the clothes the he had dropped her lunch off in, except now a bandanna was securely fastened to his head. Kagome made sure she whispered, "Inuyasha, make sure you sleep in Souta's room tonight, my friends are over..."

Inuyasha nodded, and wandered over to Souta's room. There was no way he was staying around those squealing girls.

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka came over and were brandishing loads of snacks, "You're mom is awesome. Anyway, come on lets go!"

The four ran up the stairs to Kagome's room where they sat in a square with the snacks in the center for easy access.

"Okay, what should we do first?" Eri asked.

"Hmm, how about a game of would you rather?" Ayumi suggested.

(***A/n : I don't know if people still play this. You know, "Would you rather kiss your dog or lick the inside of a bus?" Let me know if any of you still do! Me and Kat-chan do all the time! We _are _weird sisters...lol...)

"Okay," the others chirped. A game of would you rather is a great opener...

"Okay, Ayumi, you suggested it, you go first," Kagome prodded.

"Alright. Eri, would you rather kiss Yoshida-kun or eat a live snail?" Ayumi asked.

"Gimme, the snail..Please.....Hmm, Yuka, would you rather eat a can of sardines or show up in the same outfit as someone?"

"Gah! Who am I kidding? Sardines...Okay, Kagome, your turn, hmm, would you rather get in an awkward situation with Inuyasha or fail your next test?"

_Awkward situation with Inuyasha...those are so...ug...well they're not that bad, but they're embarrassing..._"Fail my next test..." _Well, what they don't know can't really hurt...and it does depend on the situation of course. _"Ayumi, would you rather kiss Yoshida-kun or fail_ your _next test?"

Ayumi immediately sweat dropped, and sighed, "Pucker up Yoshida-kun here I come!"

Everyone burst into laughter.

"Alright guys, how about a classic game of I have never?" Eri suggested.

***A/n : Another random game I hope I'm not the only one that has played! There is one person who is standing, and everyone else is sitting. The person says something along the lines of, "I have never....", and they say something they have never done. If someone hasn't done said thing, they get up, and try to get a free seat (but cannot sit in the same seat they were previously in) while the person standing tries for a seat as well, leaving another person standing. Then the process is repeated. It's best played with more than four people, but it's still fun anyway.

Everyone smiled. Yuka grabbed the spot on the bed, while Kagome hopped in her chair, and Ayumi sat on the windowsill. "You go first Eri."

"Fine, I have never slept with a guy."

All four of them stood and raced for the available seats, leaving Ayumi standing. "Hmm, I have never injured myself playing cricket."

The other three looked at her before standing, and asked, "Have you ever played cricket?"

"Nope, that's the point." She smirked and ran to the nearest seat leaving Kagome standing.

"I have never..." _What have I not done? Heh..._"eaten anything ji-chan gave me...."

The other three got up in disgust, all of that stuff seemed so gross...

~One hour later~

"Whew, I'm tired. Lets rest and play some T&D," Yuka sat down as she panted heavily.

The other three sat down, waiting to hear Yuka's first victim's name.

***A/n : T&D=Truth or Dare. Lol, you all better know this one. Me and Kat-chan did this all of the time. The dares mostly consisted of not being aloud to speak English all the next day (we got by with bits and pieces of other languages, charades, and writing), eating something disgusting (like mom's leftover cooking or pet food), or stupid mindless things. Nothing of which inflicted any harm! Keep that in mind whenever you guys play!

"Kagome. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." _I just might regret that..._

"How far have you gone with Inuyasha?" she asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Umm, we've only kissed. I don't think he's really into that sort of thing..." Kagome trailed off when she realized blood was rushing to her cheeks. Imagaining such things made her uncomfortable. _I don't even know if he likes me..._

The trio exchanged glances, and gave an approving nod. Their Kagome wasn't dating a pervert!

"Alright, Ayumi, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you _ever _failed a test?"

"Well I did once in first grade...I wasn't very good at drawing the 'a' in hiragana, so I failed one of the tests. I practiced over and over until I got it right."

***A/n : This happened to me when I was learning hiragana, I could draw every other character, but that stupid 'a'. It's not even that hard! I did what Ayumi did, that's where the idea came from...

"Eri, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to eat what I made in home economics today..." Ayumi pulled out a batch of deformed cookies and tossed them over to her.

Eri, true to her words, complied, and ate the miserable cookies. "Yuka...truth or dare?"

"Dare." Yuka gulped.

"I dare _you _to eat these 'cookies' ..." Eri tossed them over and smiled.

Yuka grabbed the things, and began eating. "Eww....Ayumi, we'll help with in home ec....Anyways, Kagome, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She was genuinely curious if she'd get the cookies.

"I dare you to..."

~With Inuyasha & Souta~

Souta was already sleeping, and Inuyasha was just sitting by the window staring at the moonless sky.

He was in such deep thought that he didn't hear the door open, and didn't sense their presences until he heard "sit". _What is Kagome thinking?_

End of Chapter 5

***A/n : Hope it was amusing! Anyway, I can't update until Tuesday or Thursday, but I'll work hard to get it out as early as humanly possible! Now you've read, please review! Anyone who guesses what happens next gets a cookie! I haven't gotten to give out any yet! *sniff* Oh, and some of you may notice, I switch around my spellings sometimes. Well, I've seen the anime in English and Japanese, and same with the manga...So I switch between versions! Sorry if that bugs any of you!

~Lily-chan


	17. Part 5: Chapter 6

***A/n : Sorry it's been so long (a little over a week) *gasp*! Well my week's been busy. As I told you all, I spent two weekends ago with my family. Well, I came home with something unexpected. My thirteen-year-old cousin, Mitzuki-chan. She's spending a few months with me due to her parents' work-related traveling. Lol, I do live closest to her school, and I _do _have the space. So, well, ya. The arrangement is kinda complicated (papers to sign!), so I'll leave it at that. She does call me her "aunt" because she claims it sounds funny when she says, "I'm living with my cousin." This has been nuts, and surprisingly her schedule and mine actually work. She likes anime, manga, and fanfiction, so you might see her on my account, but she'll sign off as ~Mitzuki-chan, not ~Lily-chan. Lol, hope this was worth the wait!

***Wolfy-san, my beta and co-worker, note : They're both insane! They're like twins!

***A/n : Okay, I wouldn't go _that _far, but we are a lot alike. We're on the same wave length or something. Yet, I still do act like a parent when necessary.

***Disclaimer : I own manga, and I go to anime conventions, but am I the one signing things? No, I am not. What does this tell you about me? I don't own Inuyasha!

__

Last Time...

He was in such deep thought that he didn't hear the door open, and didn't sense their presences until he heard "sit". _What is Kagome thinking?_

___  
_

Sub-Story (5) : The True Power of the Word "Sit"

Chapter 6 : The Dare

"Kagome, I can't believe you actually did that!" Ayumi gasped.

There was Inuyasha, sitting in Kagome's room, staring at the four with a dumbfounded look.

"The dare was just to get him in here without noise, correct?" Kagome asked. She wanted him out as soon as possible, and was glad that they had only dared her to do _that_. Drag her so-called boyfriend into her room, no big deal.

"Yea..." the three mumbled.

***A/n : Sorry to disappoint! Lol, it _was _a very lame dare, but it _was _a valid cliffhanger. Yet, I'm sure all of you were thinking I'd do worse. I'd love the hear what you all thought, lol. My mind can't think of anything incredibly awkward, but I promise awkward scenes to come. How's that sound? Lol.

"Hey, why is your hair black?" Yuka asked. She understood the violet eyes thing as Kagome had said he had colored contacts in, and who leaves their contacts on during the night when they might fall asleep?

Kagome spoke for him, "Umm, it's temporary dye. It usually is gone by the morning."

"Oh, cool. I've heard about those," Eri perked.

"Soooo, what now?" Yuka started twiddling her thumbs.

"Errr, Iono..." Ayumi wasn't sure either...Now that they brought Inuyasha into the room, they couldn't think of anything. They were far too "good" as we shall put it.

Kagome looked at the clock to see it read 3:03 A.M and she stifled a yawn, "Guys, I'm tired...Lets go to bed. Inuyasha, go back to Souta's room." Exchanging a "I'll-tell-you-about-it-later" look, he walked out of the door and down the hall into Souta's room.

_I can't believe he went along with that without a sound...I guess the "sits" are fairly threatening..._

"Kagome, you take your bed, me and Eri will take the floor, just pass a blanket and a couple of pillows our way, and we'll be fine," Yuka offered. What kind of person make their unhealthy host sleep on the floor?

"Ya, Kagome, and I'll take your desk chair. I always fall asleep on my desk, so I'm completely fine with it." In fact, Ayumi had fallen asleep on her keyboard before, and found it the most comfortable sleep of her life. With the exception of the word "QWERTY" stamped on her forehead that is.

***A/n : Lily-chan's done that too. Lol, I'm talking with those weird keyboards with the indents of the letters in them. Lol, that was hysterical...

Kagome agreed to the arrangement, after all, her friends offered and she spent far too little time in her own bed.

Now that there was nothing more to do, Kagome could relax and sleep.

~With Inuyasha~

_I wonder what that was about...? Dares? What...?_

Inuyasha was sitting in his usual spot staring out the window. _What the hell is that?! A human..._

He got up and went to investigate.

When he came downstairs, he came face to face with a man in black who had a vase in one hand and a sack in the other.

"Who the fuck are you?" Inuyasha growled, well, as well as humans could.

"None of you business, you bastard." The man tried for a cheep shot to the nose.

"Not gonna work," Inuyasha smirked as he blocked and delivered a sharp blow to the burglar's stomach.

Dropping the vase, Inuyasha dove to catch it. Ji-chan would throw more salts and plaster useless sutras if he did let it fall, which was all a big waste of time and to put it simply, really ticked him off. Taking this opportunity to get back at the man who punched him, the man in black picked up another vase and smashed into his opponent's head. His opponent, in turn, fell to the ground unconscious, dropping the other vase where it shattered on the floor where it broke into hundreds of tiny pieces.

~With Kagome~

_What's that noise?_ She got out her bed, and went to figure that out as she stepped over her friends' tired forms.

Once Kagome was down the stairs, she realized that the light was already on. _Who's down here?_

She walked a little further down, and she saw Inuyasha unconscious with bloodied remains of a vase around his head. Gasping, she turned to see a smiling man in a ski mask.

"Your boyfriend, ne? Well, how about we change that..." He drew closer to her, and she backed away. _Inuyasha..._

Before the man could get any closer to Kagome, the man fell to the ground. Behind him was a smirking Inuyasha, "Bastard, hitting me with a fucking vase..." _No one touches Kagome either, _but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

Kagome instantly relaxed, "Are you alright? You're bleeding..."

"Yeah, I'm fine." It was true, he had taken many worse blows.

Kagome's mother came down as well and glanced at an unconscious burglar, a bloody, human, Inuyasha, her daughter, and two vase remains. "Oh my, what happened?"

The two gave her a brief summary before Mrs. Higurashi went to call the police.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Kagome asked once more.

"Yea, I'm fine." He pointed out the window, the sun was starting to rise...Inuyasha reverted to his hanyou form.

"Wait, the cops are going to be here any minute, sit!" She ran around and grabbed a role of bandages, and wrapped his head. They couldn't see the ears! "That should do it!"

Inuyasha got up, pissed, "What was that for?!"

"I needed to..." she trailed off as she realized how silly her reason was.

"Really, stop using that word!"

_Ding-dong!_

_Whew, saved by the bell...I guess I've been overusing "sit" lately..._ She went over and answered the door.

"Hello miss, I hear there was an attempted burglary here," the officer was so nonchalant about it, the whole "attempted robbery" thing didn't get him in the least, it's been a long night.

"Yes." Kagome ushered him into the house, and walked to where the man still lay unconscious.

"I see the situation is fairly well taken care of..." He simply handcuffed the man, and proceeded to get the comments from everyone awake. (Ji-chan, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka are hard sleepers apparently...)

"Sir, he hit you with a vase?" the police officer was writing in his little notepad.

Inuyasha nodded. _Keep it cool...Kagome's going to kill me if I don't answer well...._

"Are you sure you're fine? I see you're all wrapped up there," he pointed at the hanyou's head with his right ring finger.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Most of the glass got stuck in my hair. This one was just concerned," Inuyasha gestured to Kagome.

The officer sighed, _Young love, I guess for these two it isn't wasted...If only all of my cases were this easy..._

"Why, thank you folks. Ya'll just get some rest now, and I'll take him away. Our department may call you later if necessary. What kind of a bastard robs a shrine anyway?" the cop asked. Regarding his question as a rhetorical one, he lifted the now semi-conscious burglar to his feet, and sauntered to his car reading him his rights.

***A/n : Okay, there were a few things I have to comment about with the last paragraph. #1 : I'm not sure what kind of a person robs a shrine, but I know there are people like that out there. I've had something of mine stolen while attending a church fund-raising event. Granted it wasn't my church (helping out a friend), or my religion (I'm not part of any religion, but I believe in the basics), but still. A church, really? #2 : I'm not sure what being arrested in Japan is like, actually I don't know what being arrested is like ANYWHERE. So...I'm just kind of making something up from what I know of. #3 : Sorta kinda Southern accent, I don't get it myself...

"What do you say we all go to bed?" Mrs. Higurashi suggested.

The other two nodded, and walked to their separate rooms to sleep.

End of Chapter 6

***A/n : It was awful! Lol! I hope it amused _some _of my readers...Anyways, next chapter there will be super sitting! It will either be a really long chapter, or I'll break it up into two smaller ones! Anyways, now you've read please review! I wanna hit 50! I hope to update before or during the weekend. I've got so much to do, and so does Mitzuki-chan. (I've got meetings and reports. She's got some high school entrance exams this Saturday, if she doesn't pass, she'll try for plain honors, and if not then, then, well, regular high school. If she passes, then she has to be interviewed, lol! Poor thing...) Thanks for all your support thus far!

~Lily-chan


	18. Part 5: Chapter 7

***A/n : Sorry, the update didn't come out sooner! My life, and Mitzuki-chan's life, have been insane lately. I had reports and presentations to make where she had 3 midterms, 5 final reports, and then she had her high school entrance exams (this one is funny...she said the exam was psycho-analyzing her. Like where there were two correct answers, but depending on how you answered determined your personality. She said one of the parts probably weeded out some potentially-harmful students...She said just by calculating the results of the exam, you could tell how smart you _could _be, your personality, your political standing, and lots of other things. I believe her, but I'm surprised, as the test was analyzing her, she was analyzing the test...) We've been sharing this one, awful computer though out this whole process! Lol...

Okay, as some of you have noticed, this last chapter was fairly...How should I put it? Lame. It disappointed a lot of you who were waiting for a real dare. This should make up for that. Now, this chapter wasn't just all me, we've got another fanfiction writer to thank here! horseygurl89! *Claps* She gave me the majority of the ideas included in this chapter, and really made me think how I could actually make this work...Hehe...Really, thanks horseygurl89!

***Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha. That's Rumiko Takahashi. I don't even own all of the ideas written! That's horseygurl89. I do however own this fanfic, a few things within this chapter, and well my random quirk?

Sub-Story (5) : The True Power of the Word "Sit"

Chapter 7 : The Dare. Again?

"Kagome, I can't believe you actually did that!" Ayumi gasped.

There was Inuyasha, sitting in Kagome's room, staring at the four with a dumbfounded look.

"Makeup? Really?" Kagome asked. _Poor Inuyasha, but a dare's a dare._

"Yes," Eri smirked and handed her a giant bag containing all of her lipstick, blush, eyeshadow, and so on. "By the way, why is his hair black?"

Kagome spoke for him, "Umm, it's temporary dye. It usually is gone by the morning."

"Oh, cool. I've heard about those!" Yuka perked.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha with some lipstick in her hand.

"What the hell is that, and what are you going to do with it....?" he nervously shirked back, the look on Kagome's face was enough to freak him out.

She didn't answer, but instead drew nearer and nearer with a malicious grin wide across her face. She would _not _be losing this dare. If she did, she'd have to go on a date with Hojo, and give him a little kiss afterwards. She'd rather torture Inuyasha just a little than go on a date with Hojo, and she was _almost _sure that Inuyasha would agree with her decision.

"Kagome...?" he slinked back, but he was trapped between a crazy woman and a hard place. Literally...

Despite all of Inuyasha's horrible imaginations of what that odd vial thing was, Kagome opened it, applied a little to her own lips, and bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

They both turned about 562 shades of red, but Kagome had to perform part of this next task. Completely stunning him. "Sit."

"Now!" Eri and Yuka shouted as they nudged Kagome aside, grabbed the stunned hanyou in human form, and dragged him up into Kagome's desk chair. Of course, Yuka pulled a large roll of packing tape from behind her back and quickly fastened his wrists and part of his forearms to the chair. "There!" They exchanged pleased looks with each other.

Inuyasha was far more concerned now, "Kkkaagomee......?"

The miko got up, and walked over to him with lipstick still in hand.

Inuyasha tightly closed his eyes, and turned "off" as thick layers of makeup went onto his face.

The last thing he remembered was hearing one of the girls cry out, "Kyyyyaaaaa, Kagome! Your boyfriend is really muscular!"

~~~1 hour later~~~

A foreign sound snapped Inuyasha out of his reverie. The sound of glass breaking.

"What was that?" Ayumi asked from her post on the bed.

"I don't know...." Yuka and Eri trailed off.

Inuyasha, regardless of his current form, knew what it was. An intruder. Kagome picked up on his expression, and grabbed her softball bat.

He stood on his feet, but the rest of his body was bent at a 90 degree angle thanks to the chair. Hobbling to the door, Kagome opened it and followed him out.

Leaping with grace down the stairs, that only left the other four to shock.

"He can get down stairs tied to a chair? Has he done this before? Kagome...?" Eri was wearing an odd grin.

"I really don't know...He's usually just graceful. I don't think so..." _Inuyasha, getting tied up under the same circumstances....Pfft, as if..._Kagome completely ignored the intentions Eri had said that with.

"That _is _impressive though, I have problems getting down stairs anyway..." Ayumi muttered.

_Shit, how'd I do that? _Inuyasha wondered as he saw a man dressed in black clearly in the lit room. Scowling, "Who the fuck are you?"

"None of your fucking business, now, _what _the fuck are you?" the burglar asked as clearly as he could without laughing. _What the hell happened to it? _He wasn't sure as to what pronoun to address Inuyasha with.

In fact, Inuyasha _was _an amusing sight to see. He was still tied to a chair and bent at a 90 degree angle with his head looking straight up. Of course, he was well-muscled and in men's clothing. Yet bright red lipstick covered his lips in thick globulous amounts, white powder was everywhere, several layers of blush were applied making him look like a rosy-cheeked doll, neon green eyeshadow made him look like an even scarier doll, there was a significant overuse of eyeliner and mascara, and his long black hair had been combed out and curled into a classic 80s feathered style.

The burglar couldn't help it, and he burst out laughing. Manly chick, crossdresser, unfortunate victim of female teenage truth and daring, he didn't know! Much less, why should he care? Here was a funny looking something-or-another, and he had the privilege to see it! Completely forgetting his previous objective, the man continued laughing.

Inuyasha couldn't help it either, this bastard pissed him off. Swinging around, he caught the burglar with the chair and smashed him into the wall, thus rendering him unconscious.

_Heh, fucking bastard...What the hell did Kagome do to me?!_

The hanyou, who was still in human form, began to start towards the stairs, but tripped, leaving him face down in the carpet. _Ah, the floor, my love. We meet again, and Kagome didn't even have to sit me!_

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kagome descended the stairs.

"Yeah, just fine, don't even both helping me up..." Inuyasha muttered, whole night was pissing him off. From his position, he could smell all of the makeup and hairspray used. It was not a pleasant thing to be smelling. Then, some of the makeup on his face would stain the clean white carpet, which Mrs. Higurashi had just shampooed. _Just fucking great...._

Someone sharply knocked on the front door, "Police!"

Walking over to the door, Kagome opened it, "Hello, officer."

"A jogger who was crossing by called saying there was a suspicious man entering the Higurashi Shine, is that true?"

Nodding, Kagome ushered him into the living room where he saw two people laying on the ground, one of which was tied to a chair. "Umm, miss, did you tie up the burglar? And what happened to the other guy?"

"No, the one tied up is my boyfriend," she couldn't believe she could say that so naturally here in her world, "we were playing a game of truth or dare with my friends," Kagome pointed towards the trio still up the stairs, "and somehow he got involved in a makeover..." Kagome said that all so nonchalantly that everyone in the room sweat dropped.

To prove it, Inuyasha got up, revealing the thick layers of makeup.

"Poor boy, anyways, untie him, and get all of this stuff washed off of him, and I'll pretend I never saw this..." he sighed.

"Alright." The trio went to look for a pair of scissors.

"So it's safe to assume this man is the burglar?" the cop asked while pointing at the real burglar.

"Yeah, he is, my boyfriend knocked him out."

"Ummm, how?" the officer was curious. It had been a long night, but this was the only thing that was, well, odd.

"Well, he hit him with the chair...." Kagome sort of trailed off.

"Alrighty then..." the cop walked over and handcuffed the unconscious burglar. "In the meantime let me get everyone's statements."

After getting everyone's statements and untying Inuyasha (which was done with some painful removal of tape), the cop, who was amused with the situation in a twisted way, took the burglar outside to the police car, and drove back to his station.

"Wow, Kagome, your family must be composed of hard sleepers..." Eri noted.

"Yeah, they didn't wake up at all..." Ayumi commented.

"Ah, well, it's almost morning guys, you go ahead and get to bed, and I'll help Inuyasha wash this gunk off of his face..."

So the five separated....

"What the fuck was all of that about?" Inuyasha was ticked now.

"Well, if I didn't I'd have to go on a date with Hojo and I'd have to kiss him afterwards!" Kagome screamed and flinched at the thought.

Inuyasha immediately dropped the subject, "Fine, you owe me."

"Fine, ramen?" Kagome offered as she was removing all of the makeup.

"Sounds good, but how about this?" Inuyasha came forward and kissed her fully on the lips. "_That _was for earlier."

***A/n : He's still human people! Gimme a break!

They both turned away and blushed.

"Ummm, ahh, I got most of the makeup out, why don't we just go to bed?"

"Sure." _I can't believe I just did that. I kissed Kagome. Why did I do that? She doesn't even love me...You baka tare, it's because you love her, and you're too chicken to admit it._

They both walked away to their separate rooms, and they soon fell asleep.

~~~The next morning~~~

Kagome was the first to wake amongst her friends, so she took the golden opportunity to figure out which of the two scenes was just a dream.

Walking into Souta's room, Kagome noticed that Souta wasn't in the room, and that Inuyasha was resting on the floor with a small amount of makeup around his hairline.

Inuyasha rose and rubbed his eyes, "Hmm?"

"Firstly we need to get the rest of that makeup off your face, and then get your bandanna on..." Kagome trailed off.

The two smirked and walked off into the bathroom where Kagome removed the last of the makeup with one thought in her head. _Why are my dreams so boring...when my reality is so much more interesting?_

End of Chapter 7

***A/n : Lol! That chapter better have saved that awful one! Lol! I loved writing this chapter! It was so silly! Anyways, I hope you all liked it. So please make me happy by reviewing! I have gotten a few thousand hits, so I want to see more reviews! Special thanks again to horseygurl89!

~Lily-chan


	19. Part 5: Chapter 8

***A/n : Hiya! Thanks for all the reviews! Well, that's what Lily-chan told me to tell you! This is her little cousin, Mitzuki-chan! Lily-chan had a little run-in with some shower cleaner this morning and she pulled an Inuyasha...she's currently airing out...She told me to finish the update since she promised one today, and well she had written most of it (well, she had a detailed outline). She wrote the final A/n ahead of time, but the rest is me!

Oh, and in case you guys haven't heard. There's new Inuyasha anime! Yet again, we've got to thank horseygurl89 as she told us about it! Yay! It's based off of parts of the manga! ^_^ The intro and closer (theme songs) are great! :D

***Disclaimer : I am the owner of...my toothbrush, my clothes, and my fifty-pound backpack full of schoolwork? That's pretty much everything under my possession at this moment in time...

___

Last time...

The two smirked and walked off into the bathroom where Kagome removed the last of the makeup with one thought in her head. _Why are my dreams so boring...when my reality is so much more interesting?_

_____

Sub-Story (5) : The True Power of the Word "Sit"

Chapter 8 : Homework!

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE A GOOD LITTLE DOGGIE AND GO **SIT **DOWN!!!" Kagome was fuming. She had been sitting Inuyasha maybe once a minute for the last half hour. He kept peeking over her shoulder to she what she was doing. "WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I'M TRYING TO STUDY, IF I DON'T STUDY I'M NOT GETTING INTO HIGH SCHOOL, IF I DON'T GET INTO HIGH SCHOOL, MY LIFE HERE IS RUINED!!!"

Inuyasha sat up with his knees to the ground and his hands placed firmly in front of him. Cocking his head to the side, he asked, "Why don't you just stay in my time with me---us."

"Because I have a life here, too, now go SIT down!" The half demon was once again sent plummeting into Kagome's unforgiviving wood floors. Inuyasha thought sarcastically to himself, _I never thought I'd be able to see you, the ground, so often. I think you're the only one that loves me..._

Perking right back up, despite the possible physical trauma he's endured, "But..."

"SHUT UP!!!" Kagome threw her geometry book at him, which he just barely dodged. "Unless you can solve this, I don't want to hear it!"

The hanyou opened up the textbook, and casually thumbed through it. "Kagome, what's so hard about it?"

Turning around with the 'I-swear-to-Kami-sama-if-you-are-lying-I-am-going-to-kill-you' look, Inuyasha shirked back. "So you understand it, huh? Well try explaining it to me." _Best to keep it calm, maybe he actually knows._

"Only if you promise not to sit me anymore," Inuyasha gave his conditions while rubbing his head.

"Fine...Today at least" Kagome grumbled.

Inuyasha walked over and put the book on her desk, and opened it to her first sticky note, "Instead of me explaining it to you, you explain it to me." He smirked, he had no clue how to solve this "ge-om-et-tree", but he figured if Kagome focused on one single thing and tried to explain it to where it made logical sense, she'd get it.

"But...I don't get it!" she whined.

"Isn't this book supposed to help? Focus on one thing, and explain it to me."

Kagome read over a theorem once aloud, and then summarized it, and even drew a picture to prove it. "This makes sense now..."

"Now how do you do that?" Inuyasha pointed a clawed finger at a random thing that looked like an example.

"Well..." Kagome instantly figured it out, and wrote it out as she was explaining it to him. Writing her notes along the way.

***A/n : My math teach gives us little cheat things where we write down all the theorems and postulates and stuff, and we can use them on tests (she figures it's fair considering how much we do in a day...) Anyone else get to do that when they're in geometry? Anyway, lets say Kagome can write these cheat sheets too.

~3 hour later~

"Was it really that bad, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he sighed a relieved sigh. No _more_ sits for today, much less super sits.

"No, it's easy! Thank you!" she sort of leaped and hugged him_. Kyaaa! I got it! I got it! Wait, I'm hugging Inuyasha....?! _She immediately pulled back and blushed. No matter what had previously occurred between those two, the awkwardness always seemed to be the victor.

Inuyasha just stared at her while his face grew redder and redder.

"Ummm, I've got science next...Will you help me study? Ayumi made me a set of flashcards...." Kagome turned to him, her calm facial expression was contradicting the color.

~3 hours later~

"Oh my gosh, I think I've got it! All of it!" Kagome squealed, "Thank you! You don't know how happy this has made me!"

***A/n (Mitzuki) : Lol, cram lessons suck, and you feel so good when you get it all down (we're talking a lot in several hours. My school likes them, on a regular basis...My high school might be worse. o.0 Oh, and don't tell me 6 hours of studying is a lot. Last week I had 15 hours of work, then again, it was final quarter projects and I was really backed up from spending classtime with the student council....

She walked over and kissed him on the cheek, "Really, thanks you were a big help."

_What's wrong with me lately? What's wrong with him lately? We're more...intimate?_

"Dinner!" _Whew, saved by Mama...._

"Come on, lets go eat something," Kagome said as she walked out of the room.

Inuyasha immediately loosened up from his tense self, _Things have gotten...weird...Oh well, it's not like it's a bad thing...Time to eat!_

On the other side of the door, Kagome mentally slumped. _This has gotten...Oh well, it's not a bad thing..._

___

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome got up while wrapped in her blanket. It was mind-numbingly cold; she could barely feel her fingers, her toes, and her nose.

"Hm...?" He looked up at her with cloudy eyes. Inuyasha was tired lately, he hadn't slept for months, and he probably wouldn't be able to for a few more.

"It's cold," Kagome stuttered.

"Fine, come on..." Inuyasha motioned with his hand.

Kagome didn't spend any time wasting. She crawled onto her windowsill and into his lap, and wrapped the blanket around them both.

_Warm...._

End of Chapter 8

***A/n (Mitzuki) : Okay, it wasn't the greatest chap, but I'm not Lily either. She's awake and perky again, but she isn't going to clean that shower with that cleaner ever again. Lol, anyways, read and review! Sorry it came out later than Lily expected, I started it late!

~Mitzuki-chan

***A/n (Lily) : That's it! There should be one more chapter after this! Oh, and I'm providing some incentive for reviewing. In reviewer responses I'll tell you my intended update date, and you might even get hints as to what's coming next! I don't want any reviews that just say "update", they really don't make me want to update. Anyways, see you all in the next chappy! Now you've read, please review!

~Lily-chan


	20. Part 5: Chapter 9

***A/n : I'm back! Lol, that was some strong shower cleaner, but all it did was make me pass out, it couldn't even clean my damn shower! . Anyways, I'm glad a lot of you reacted well to Mitz. Some of you didn't even notice the difference, but I don't blame you guys lol. When we're tired, we both write the same way. (She's got good reason to be tired, too, lol. Mitz is that kind of kid who's in this good school, get straight As, in almost every single club and does a big part in each of them. In her school, they cram almost everything the state requires them to learn in the first quarter or two, and then they do other stuff afterwards. So she's been bombarded with homework, projects, and midterms. One night last week, she spent fifteen hours straight doing the homework and projects--she didn't get to study either--...So she got maybe an hour of sleep...) She usually writes much more (usually better) than I do, she's a good descriptive writer. Lol, anyways, on with the chapter! In case any of you were wondering last chapter took place on Sunday. This chapter's actually dedicated to something, my alarm clock (may it rest in pieces....) I broke it one morning out of a fit of anger at it's going off and not turning off...

***Disclaimer :

Me : Why the hell do I have to say this again?

Lawyer : Because you haven't said it for this chapter.

Me : But we all know I don't even work with manga! You've heard my complaints!

Lawyer : Look lady, just say it.

Me : Fine. Even though I have previously published nineteen chapters, and I think I've stated this quite clearly, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

___

Last time....

Kagome didn't spend any time wasting. She crawled onto her windowsill and into his lap, and wrapped the blanket around them both.

_Warm...._

_____

Sub-Story (5) : The True Power of the Word "Sit"

Chapter 9 : Test Time!

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Fine, fine, I'll get up you stupid thing..." Kagome mumbled.

When she tried to get up, she realized she couldn't. _What is this? _Looking down, she saw two red arms. "Inuyasha, hey, get up..."

No response.

This time she tried wiggling a little, "Oi, get up!"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Shut up you stupid thing! Come on Inuyasha, get up!" _I know he hasn't gotten any sleep these past few months, but this is ridiculous!_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Get up!" Kagome was trying to free herself from his tight grasp.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Damn alarm clock, I'm going to kill you one of these days! Inuyasha, wake up!" Kagome was yelling now.

No response.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Hey, Kagome, are you awake yet? You alarm keeps going off, and it's annoying!" Souta shouted from the other side of the door.

_Souta, oh crap, what am I going to do? He can't come in..._

"Yeah, Souta, I'm up!"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Well, then turn it off!"

Kagome wasn't sure how, Inuyasha wouldn't budge. She was trapped.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

Now fed up with Kagome's stupid alarm clock, Souta opened the door with the intention of slaying that bloody alarm clock. His eyes went wide with what he saw.

There was Kagome, his sister, stuck in Inuyasha's arms, and Inuyasha was practically in a coma.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Ummm, sis...I'm just going to turn off your alarm and get out...okay?" Souta meekly asked.

"Yeah, Souta, that'd be best..." Kagome murmured. _At least it wasn't worse...Kagome, you pervert, what the hell are you thinking!? _

Souta quickly turned off the alarm clock, and scurried out the door. "Ano...Kagome, breakfast's done..."

"Hey Inuyasha, if you get up, you can have some raaaammmeeeennnnn!" Kagome tempted.

Ne response.

Noticing it was time for a different approach, Kagome threatened, "If you don't get your ass up this very second I'm going to S-I...."

Inuyasha's eyes popped opened he immediately relinquished his hold on Kagome, "I'm up, I'm up!"

Kagome took the chance, and escaped from his grasp. "Thank you. Breakfast's ready."

The two walked down the staircase in silence, and Ji-chan was there to meet them. "How dare you share a bed with my precious granddaughter?! I will vanquish you demon!"

Catching onto the gist, Inuyasha began running around at minimum speed, and Ji-chan was right at his heels throwing purification salts.

"I guess gramps still has some fight in him..." Souta perked while chewing on some pickles.

Kagome walked over and messed up his hair.

"Hey, Kagome! What was that for?!" Souta was ticked. He had just gotten it to stick up just right.

"It's the least I could do..." she sighed, and sat down for breakfast.

"Get back here you scoundrel!" Ji-cahn yelled.

"No way in hell!" Inuyasha smirked and continued to run. There's no way that that old man would catch him.

~At School~

"Kagome!" Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka exclaimed.

"Hi guys!"

"Wow, Kagome, you sure seem happy today," Eri pointed out the obvious.

"Yep!" Kagome smiled. "I think I'm ready to take all my tests, Inuyasha helped me study."

"He did! Aww...how sweet!" Ayumi thought out loud.

"Wait, you covered all the quarter's math and science yesterday?" Yuka was suspicious.

"Yeah, he's a great teacher, and I guess I picked up fast. I didn't have bad grades originally..." Kagome answered as well as she could.

"Wow..." the trio marvelled.

The bell rang, and Kagome went to her first class. Math.

"Mrs. Takari, I think I'm ready for that quarterly test."

"You are? I didn't think you'd want it this fast, but I guess it's a good thing I made it up over the weekend..." She rummaged around in her bag, drew a three page stapled packet from it, and handed it to her. "Go out to the hall, and good luck."

_Oh, I know this! And this!_

Before the period ended, Kagome had finished her test, and handed it in to Mrs. Takari.

"Can you please check it? I won't be here tomorrow..."

"Why not? You look just fine," Mrs. Takari inquired.

"Umm, I'm going to this clinic thing tomorrow," Kagome lied.

"Okay, well, good luck...and lets see here..."

Mrs. Takari had the test graded in two minutes flat, "Good job, Kagome, 90%."

"Yes! Thank you Mrs. Takari!" Kagome squealed.

"No problem Kagome, you work hard, you deserve it. Now, go to your next class. I've got my prep now."

_Wow, she actually did it. I guess it's a good thing I gave her this chance._

Social studies dragged by, Kagome knew everything first hand. In fact, several of those incidents she witnessed; majority of which she and her friends had caused. Ms. Ito loved it when Kagome showed up as she provided insightful "assumptions".

The bell rang, and everyone got up and left.

Ms. Ito silently flipped to a page in her teachers' edition textbook with the title "Inuyasha". _Miss Higurashi, I really wonder about you...You don't seem sick to me..._

_Science..._Kagome sighed. Time for another test. "Mr. Endo, I think I'm ready for that test you told me about..."

"Really, Miss Higurashi? The majority of what's on it we haven't even covered..." he trailed off.

"Yeah, but Ayumi read ahead, and wrote up a list of subjects that I probably should study..."

"Ah, alright then," the science teacher figured if any of his students could write a study guide ahead of time, it'd be Ayumi, "but are you sure your ready? You can only take this test once."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Kagome was determined.

"Alright, Miss Higurashi, here you go, and good luck."

_I can't believe this, almost all of this makes sense! _

Five minutes before the bell rang, Kagome walked back in when everyone was working on classwork. "Here, Mr. Endo, can you please grade it now? I won't be here tomorrow, I'm going to some sort of clinic thing..." Might as well tell the same lie.

"Sure. By the way, how are you feeling?" Mr. Endo was all ears as he was grading.

"I'm doing better, I think, there are some good days, some bad," Kagome simply replied. Lying was getting easier and easier...

"That's good, maybe we'll be seeing you more soon, and good job Miss Higurashi. 95%."

"Really? Thanks Mr. Endo! I'm glad you gave me this chance!"

"Not a problem."

The bell rang, and everyone stood up and left.

Language arts came and went, it was easy and simple. No one thought a thing of Kagome being good at it, she did live in a shrine.

Lunch time!

"Hey, Kagome, how'd you do?" Ayumi asked as she plopped down her lunch and sat.

"I did great! 90% and 95%!" Kagome opened her bento and smiled, it looked good.

"Way to go, Kagome! I don't even do that well even after I've learned the lesson!" Eri cheered.

"Of course you don't do well, you don't listen in class and you don't study..." Yuka laughed.

The other two burst out as well, and Eri tried to defend herself, "Hey, I'm inheriting my parents' business, I don't need grades."

"Alright, alright, lets leave Eri alone..." Ayumi stopped laughing.

_Ding! _

"Oh, that's the bell, time for PE..." Kagome got up, wrapped the remainder of her lunch up, and left.

~After school~

"Oi, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted from his post against a fence parallel to the school.

She quickly glanced over him. A black T with random designs she couldn't make out from the distance, some dark, baggy jeans, and of course, the classic red hat that completely clashed with the outfit.

"Hey, Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" Kagome walked up to him.

He grabbed her bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Keh, I had to escape that house...."

"What's this white stuff all over you?" It's kind of funny when you see someone in black and there are white specs all of them, like a reverse dalmatian...

"Purification salt..." he muttered.

"Ohhhh, Gramps chased you around all day?" Kagome asked. She didn't even know her grandfather had that much stamina.

"Yeah, I had time to change into this when he had a water break. For an old man...wow..." Inuyasha genuinely seemed impressed. "Oh how did those 'tests' go?"

"I did great! Really, thank you!" She half hugged him with her right arm, and that's how they continued to walk. "So, I assume when we go back home, you wanna go back to your home?"

He nodded. Even though those purification salts were useless, no one likes salt being thrown, or spilt. It's bad luck, you know.

The couple soon found themselves in front of the shrine.

Taking a gulp, they walked in, and to their relief, they saw Mrs. Higurashi sweeping up salt. "Good afternoon you two, and Inuyasha, that's where you went..."

"Where's Ji-chan?" Kagome asked.

"He's taking a nap upstairs." She put the broom off to the side and grabbed the vaccum.

"Oh, and Mama, I passed!" Kagome proclaimed.

"That's wonderful, honey, now I'm guessing you'll be wanting to get back today..."

"That's the plan," Kagome smiled back at her mother.

"Go ahead and get ready, Inuyasha'a haori's in the dryer, and Inuyasha I'd like a few words with you..." Mrs. Higurashi was smiling, and that's what frightened Inuyasha the most.

"Okay, Mama." She went up the stairs, and went to pack the rest of her things first.

"What Souta said earlier this morning, that he caught you two sleeping together. You weren't _sleeping together_, am I correct?" she asked sternly while unwinding the vacuum's cord.

"No," Inuyasha said as he felt his shoulders stiffen up.

"Good, I don't want that sort of stuff going on, until _after_you two are married. Then go right ahead. Besides, it wasn't anything that could mentally scare Souta, correct?"

"Correct."

"Good, now go help Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi's face resorted to it's usual, happy self.

"Yes..." Inuyasha walked up the stairs, and he let his shoulders relax.

~Five minutes later~

"Are you ready?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, lets go."

The two both jumped into the ageless well, and into the blue shimmering light. With everything that had happened in mind, they were sure that nothing would be the same again. For better or for worse? They were unsure of that.

End of Chapter 9

End of Sub-Story 5

***A/n : Oooh! Can any of you guess what I'm going to do for my next sub? I'm warning you, it isn't as happy perky as the last one. For InuKag anyway, for MirSan it's great. Anyways, my deal still stands, if you review, I'll tell you when I plan on updating in a review response, and, if I'm in a wonderful mood, I just might leak details about the contents of the next chapter...Anything constructive is welcome! I wanna hit seventy! ^_^ Anyways, now that you've read, please review!

~Lily-chan


	21. Part 6: Chapter 1

***A/n : Sorry, but it's Mitz (I'm sitting in Lily's office and using Wolfy-san's non-work laptop...) Lily-chan's boss is being evil, this employee quit spur of the moment and isn't coming back, so he gave Lily almost all of his work! She's fine, just more crap on her plate. Since I've got the remainder of the weekend off, I agreed to update. This time I hope it's more like my writing (and not my tired, dead-to-the-world, zombie jargon). Anyways, I've got a fanfic out as well under this account, so I hope some of you check it out! :D Lily apologizes that it isn't her, and that she's been doing this a lot lately. She probably will only send reviewers a date a day before it goes out, but because of this she's willing to write up small chappy summaries for those reviewers. On with sub 6!

***Disclaimer : I think this has been established, Inuyasha and co. are not under my nor Lily's possession...

__

Sub-Story (6) : Memory

Chapter 1 : Sitting on Rocks

"Hi, Kagome! Hi, Inuyasha! It's been forever since you guys came back!" Shippo was in his perky, happy-go-lucky mood. He was literally jumping around, probably because he had just met this cute village girl the other day, and he was waiting for her to be let out after her daily chores.

"You're in a good mood Shippo," Kagome observed, "so where's everyone else?"

"Well, Sango and Miroku are out slaying demons a few villages over, and Kaede's out delivering a baby," Shippo said that all in one breath. No doubt about it, Shippo was excited.

There was an odd moment of silence until a young girl with a high-pitched voice yelled, "Hey, Shippo! I finished my chores!"

He turned to the couple and shot them with his cutest, begging set of eyes that practically said, "Can I go? Can I? Huh? Huh? Please?"

Kagome didn't even have to think it over, "Yes, Shippo, you can go, but I want you back before sundown. Got it?"

Shippo nodded, and ran off to meet his latest friend.

"He's cute isn't he? I bet once he's all grown up, he'll find himself a wife that absolutely adores him..." Kagome smiled, picturing your children, even if they aren't biologically yours, all grown up and successful really can makes one's day. She nudged Inuyasha in the side, "Wanna go take a walk after I put my things in the hut? There's nothing else we can do until Sango and Miroku come back."

"Sure," Inuyasha mumbled. The whole situation left him dumbfounded. How could so much develop between them so quickly? Better yet, how would the others find out? Would they find out?

The two walked throughout the forest, hand in hand, without speaking a word. Soon they reached the hot spring, and the silence was broken, "Hey, I didn't know you could take this path to get here, did you?"

"Yeah, it's been a while though," he quietly answered.

"Hey, why don't we sit--" _Damn it! I keep forgetting! _

Since the two were holding hands, they both were sent into the water. Inuyasha tried to let go of Kagome's hand, he didn't want her to sink like him, but she wouldn't let go. She felt she deserved this too.

They seemed to travel quickly under water, the beads were powerful indeed, and before they knew it, Inuyasha encountered something. A rock. The pressure shook his skull and left him out cold.

Kagome noticed this shock as well, it rattled the bones in her hand and arm. _Inuyasha? _After ten more seconds, Kagome was able to swim against the spell and to the shore. Lifting him back up and out, she saw a two inch thin gash near his right temple. _Okay, I'll take him back to Kaede's village, my bag's there. In the meantime I should dress this, head wounds bleed a lot...My ribbon! _Kagome untied the red ribbon from around her neck and wrapped it around his head like a sweatband.

She lifted him up, but she couldn't quite stand up straight. Instead she was hunched over at an angle. Lifting a fully grown man isn't always the easiest thing to do.

During the walk back, Kagome was tormented by her thoughts. _He got hurt again, all by my stupidity...I keep forgetting, it's just another word, right? But that word can send Inuyasha down in a split-second whether I intend for it or not...Oh, I'm here...._

Walking into Kaede's hut, she set Inuyasha down on the hut's floor, and she pulled out some bandages from her bag. After she removed her ribbon from his head, Kagome examined his injury. Bruising was developing around the small cut, that Kagome had covered up in no time. Now she just needed him to wake up.

An hour or so passed, and Kaede and Shippo both walked in with questions of "what happened?"

Kagome answered honestly and sighed.

Inuyasha stifled a groan, and his golden eyes fluttered open. Focusing on the nearest object, he shifted backwards and asked, "Who are you people?"

~With Miroku and Sango~

"Ha! That was easy!" Sango commented on the recent vanquish of a demon.

"Yeah, either demons are getting weaker or we're getting better..." Miroku trailed off.

Sango snickered, "Both?"

"Probably." The monk began to laugh.

Several villagers ran up to the pair, and began giving their thanks.

"Please, we can't pay much, but we'd like you to stay in our inn for a night, free of all charge!" a short man was more than willing to let the village saviors in his inn.

"No, we couldn't, our other companions should be waiting for us by now..." Miroku declined the offer, for once in his life.

To say Sango was shocked was the bluntest under-statement of the year. "Yeah, he's right, we must decline. The demon really was no problem..."

"But how can we express our thanks? We don't have much...." another villager piped.

"No need, really," Miroku smiled his classic smile that just made you want to drop the subject.

"Alright, if you say so, fine travelers! Thank you both!" yet another villager spoke.

"Come on, Kirara lets go." Kirara instantly transformed into her large form, the monk and the demon slayer got on, and they left for Kaede's village.

"I'm impressed with you, Miroku, you're finally starting to grow up," Sango stated. She hasn't been groped in a while, he wasn't hitting on other women, and he wasn't scamming people anymore.

The monk didn't respond, but instead he just smiled. He was trying to behave, for Sango, and it was working.

_Miroku's bahving? For me? No he wouldn't do that; it's out of character..._

_Sango likes it when I behave? Hmm..._

"Oh, here we are, that went by fast..." the two said at the same time, realizing they both were just lost in thoughts the entire time.

"Lets go see if Kagome and Inuyasha are back. They should be..." Sango would be concerned if they weren't.

They continued their walk in silence, things were, how do you describe it? Weird. Miroku was behaving and Sango was blushing at the very thought of him being her husband. This engagement was no sham.

Entering the hut, they saw Inuyasha backed up against a wall with a slightly frightened expression plastered on his face, "Let me repeat, who the hell are you people?"

End of Chapter 1

***A/n : Dun Dun Duuunnnn! Lol, I guess majority of you saw that coming when Lily told you the name of next sub. I hope it was better than the last chapter I posted in this fic! It's still not quite right, but then again, it isn't my idea, and my prompted writing isn't always great...lol. Oh, and please, I want some of you to check out my fic, "One Day in Social Studies Class"! First chap is sad, but I can't leave it like that! The next chap should be coming out today! Anyways, as Lily says, now you've read, please review! (She really wants to hit 80 lol)

~Mitzuki-chan


	22. Part 6: Chapter 2

***A/n : Work sucks, but keh, nothing I should do about it. Maybe I could open up a cute little bakery/coffee shop or something...hmm...if our economy settles and as long as we don't go into hyper-inflation...Oh, and speaking of pastries, Mitzuki updated today and if you haven't seen it, I seriously advise you check out Mitzuki's fic (One Day in Social Studies Class), it's good! I love the plot and it's written well. ^_^ Bring some tissues, but prepare to smile and laugh too! ^_^ Oh, and if you all liked the whole thing with the Black Moon, you just might like lightningpelt's The Hanyou's Heart! (Black Moon idea given with my permission of course. :D, but the rest is all her!) On with the chapter!

***Disclaimer : I am the owner of several silly little recipes that Mitzuki loves. Lol. Not Inuyasha.

__

Sub-Story (6) : Memory

Chapter 2 : Who?

__

Last time...

Entering the hut, they saw Inuyasha backed up against a wall with a slightly frightened expression plastered on his face, "Let me repeat, who the hell are you people?"

__

"Better question...Who the hell am I?" Inuyasha was still backed up against the wall.

"Inuyasha, do you not know who we are?" Sango asked as she came in.

"There's _more _of you people..." he growled as he inched across the wall towards the exit.

"Inuyasha..." Shippo started.

_Why do I have the overwhelming urge to smack the kitsune?_

"Yeah, Inuyasha...It's just us..." Kagome drew nearer to him and Inuyasha shot the "stay-away-from-me" look.

Kagome drew closer and closer until she was in front of him, "Inuyasha...?"

_My name...Inuyasha maybe? Well, who are these people? _"Well who are you?"

"It's Kagome. Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, Kaede, Sango, and Miroku..." She was ready was to shake him and yell, "Get a hold of yourself!"

Inuyasha gave everyone a glance and thought of his impressions on everyone.

_Why do I want to kiss her? Ah, best keep that one to myself..._

_Still feel like I need to injure that red fox thing...._

_Cat-thing...okay..._

_Gah! Demon!_

_Demon slayer? Do these people want me dead?_

_Monk...ah fuck...Wait he doesn't seem like a holy monk...There's something wrong with him..._

He slid closer towards the door, "You people want to kill me, don't you?"

"No, no we don't. We're your friends," Miroku stated.

"Pfft, me, friends? Unlikely, it's more possible that you all want to kill me." Finally he finally got close enough to the door where he bolted outside and just started running from the group.

"What are we waiting around for? After him!" Kagome yelled. There was no way she was letting an Inuyasha without memory of who he is, leave the safety of the group.

Unfortunately, they all lost sight of him, and they split into two groups to find him : Sango, Kirara, and Kagome and Miroku and Shippo.

~With Inuyasha~

_That was stupid. I don't even know where I'm going. In fact, I don't even know this area, though it feels vaguely familiar... Hmm, maybe I should find somewhere to hang out until I figure out somewhere to go. I don't know who the hell I am, this Inuyasha person? Who the hell were those people? Friends or foes? Probably foes...Wait, what do I even look like? What am I? _

He felt the fuzzy appendages on the top of his head, the sharp pointed teeth, and saw his yellowed claws. _So I'm at least part demon...Dog or cat? Wait, "Inuyasha"...Dog...And cats usually have tails...Right? I think. Okay what next...I guess for now, until further notice, my name is "Inuyasha". Hmmm, do I have anything that might help with my identification? _He felt something around his neck, so that was the first place he looked. First he found some beads. _What do these do? Chances are I wouldn't be wearing these just because...I must know someone..._ Then he saw the tiny, gold locket Kagome had given him. Opening it he saw two small pictures. _Okay this one with the fuzzy appendages on the right must be me, and this one on the left, wasn't it that the "Kagome" girl? So it seems like I know her after all...But what on earth are these images in here?_

_Who were the others though? Did they want to kill me? Or where they my friends as they say. After all, who would want to be friends with a hanyou like me? Wait, "hanyou", where did that come from? Okay, something that just pops into my blank mind, I think that's something I actually know...Okay, I'm half dog demon, my name is Inuyasha, and I know this "Kagome". Next...Oh, this sword. _Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga. _It's just a rusty old thing, but why am I carrying around an old sword? I wouldn't be carrying it around if it were useless...It must do something._ Swinging it around, he saw that nothing happened. _Hmm, but it must good for something, right? _Putting it away he moved onto the next topic.

_What are these red robes? Fire-rat robes, you idiot. Okay, apparently they're fire-rat robes...Hmmm, wait they smell like that "Kagome" too, more evidence suggesting I know her...I don't seem like I own anything besides what's on my person. I'm carrying next to nothing. So I probably don't have a permanent place of residence...I travel, a lot, my feet are calloused. My hands...They've seen battle. So I know how to fight, or did. I probably know how to properly use that sword...Hmmm.... _

He drew it again and tried to figure it out. _Nope, nothing. So I KNEW how to fight...I wonder what happened...How'd I lose my memory anyway? What's this on my head? _Feeling at the bandage around his head, he managed to unravel it. _Blood on this white bandage. I hit my head? So these people were friends it looks like...Or they wouldn't have dressed my wound. How'd I get it? I don't smell like I've been fighting anything, but I do smell like...What is that? Water. Yes, water. I hit my head on a rock in a hot spring or something? That sounds right. How'd that happen? I guess I'd better go find that group, they do seem to know me..._

Right when he was about to begin his travel back, he heard a voice from behind him, "Inuyasha..."

End of Chapter 2

***A/n : Cliffy! Lol, hoped you enjoyed (and I hope that it's still "Saturday" in some of your time zones!)! Now that you've read, please review! ^_^ And if you find some time on your hands give Mitzuki's story a try! She writes much better with her own ideas instead of my silly chappy summaries.

~Lily-chan


	23. Part 6: Chapter 3

***A/n : I'm sorry it's been so long! Lol, since I last updated my life's been weird. Busy, but weird (and I've been spending all spare time sleeping sorry lol). I've been getting flowers (lilies...funny...) with poetry (it's kind of sweet), but the problem is I don't know from who! It's like some elementary game! (lol..It's weird...The poetry's good, but who the hell is it?!) Oh, I got a transfer at work. I'm still in the same building, just a different sector (new boss!). I hosted a Halloween party and I went to one (two if you count work's), so what did I do? I baked. A lot. My cookies got eaten in maybe two seconds, but everything else was left on my counter. It's bad when you get to this point of 'If I eat anything else sugary and sweet, I'm going to die', so that's why I'm making some spicy tortilla soup tonight. Lol...Heh heh...*laughs like a madwoman*...Ehem, anyways, on with the fic..

***Disclaimer : I am the owner of more sweets than I know what to do with. Maybe I'll take some to work...

__

Sub-Story (6) : Memory

Chapter 3 : Sesshomaru's Little Brother

__

Last time...

Right when he was about to begin his travel back, he heard a voice from behind him, "Inuyasha..."

__

Inuyasha turned to see yet another person he couldn't recognize, and said as such, "Who the hell are you?"

Sesshomaru seemed insulted, "You don't recognize this Sesshomaru? Your one and only brother." His voice cracked in a lower pitch at "one and only brother".

"No. In fact I don't," Inuyasha smirked. It was fun pissing this guy off, but he figured it'd be best to return to the group.

Starting back on his original route, he felt a long, bony hand on his shoulder and a cold voice to match, "Where do you think you are going?"

"Well, I **am**going that way," Inuyasha pointed, "and well, there is not here, so I see no point in staying. Judging by your face, you clearly don't like me much, and if you are here, it wouldn't be such a bad thing if I were over there. That way we'd just leave the whole potential conflict alone. Have a nice day 'Ses-sho-ma-ru', even though you probably won't. Good bye."

The hanyou turned and left back on his way. Sesshomaru stood and stared; since when did his little brother seem so smart? So rational? So pacifist-like?

_I must be going insane...The day my brother acts so intelligently is the day that little, red mushrooms with googly eyes sprout up out of nowhere yelling..._

"INUYASHA!" several little, red mushrooms with googly eyes that sprouted up out of nowhere yelled.

Sesshomaru lost his composure and jumped back. _What is going on...I must have lost it...I'll just go back now...Nothing happened..._

~With everyone else~

"We've been searching for an hour, and we can't find him anywhere..." Shippo moaned.

"Who are you guys looking for? All of us are here," Inuyasha walked up and said.

"INUYASHA!" everyone yelled, and Kagome ran up and hugged him.

Inuyasha observed, "I still don't fully understand our relationship with each other but I can assume..."

They all sweat-dropped. Inuyasha was smarter without his memory...?!

Sango felt a squeeze, and she knew instantly who it was. The monk. Spinning, she smashed him square in the head with her fist and cleanly knocked him out cold.

"So...Is it safe to say that you like him but you don't want us to know that and you hit him because you are defending this position?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango blushed out of both anger and embarrassment, "No! I injure him because he's a fucking pervert and he deserves it!"

Inuyasha cleared his throat, and spoke lower than usual, "So in other words, this is that lovely image you are putting up."

Her voice grew higher and louder, "NO IT ISN'T!!!"

"Sure...whatever you say..." Inuyasha started.

Kagome slowly managed to wander over towards Shippo where she heard him say, "Smart Inuyasha...what a scary thing..."

_Yes, Shippo it is indeed...Time to deploy it...The sit._

"Inuyasha, SIT! Leave Sango alone!"

Inuyasha was sent plummeting to the ground.

_The ground...I've met you before in this manner...hmm...I think I should be saying something to it...Hmm...How about this...[Insert comment here]. Perfect. _

" 'Ka-go-me' how did you do that? Was it this rosary-type thing?" he still remained on the ground while in the midst of asking.

"Yes..."

"Interesting...Hey, Kagome, why are you're clothes different from everyone else's?" he continued with his questions all of which Kagome answered.

Miroku finally awoke to find that the sun was descending lower into the horizon. "Guys, it's a little late, shouldn't we be getting back..."

"Yeah...lets..." Sango and Kagome simultaneously said with all the color drained from their faces. Inuyasha was absolutely exhausting.

~Back in Kaede's village~

"Ow! Inuyasha, whadja do that for?!" Shippo exclaimed as he rubbed his latest injury.

Inuyasha was confused about this one himself, "I'm not entirely sure...I've been having the overwhelming urge to hit you every single time I see you, and well, I couldn't resist the impulse this time."

Shippo walked into the hut grumbling about Inuyasha while Kagome walked back out. "Hey, why don't you get some sleep?"

"No, not yet. I want to do something first..." The hanyou leaned in and gave her a brief peck on the lips. "I've also had the overwhelming urge to do that every time I see you." Turning, he silently walked back into the hut ready to get some sleep, leaving Kagome to her thoughts.

_Smart yet clueless Inuyasha...wait, he only LOOKS like Inuyasha. He doesn't talk like him, walk like him, or even act like him...He's not really Inuyasha...But I think he's in there...Some where..._

Giving into her weariness, Kagome walked back into the hut, got into her sleeping bag, and fell asleep with sad thoughts and tears staying in the threshold of her eyes.

~The next morning~

"Mornin' 'Gome. Why was I sleeping in here?" Inuyasha asked with his casual tone.

"Inuyasha? That you?" Kagome rubbed her eyes and focused.

"Who else would I be? Sesshomaru?" he retorted in an almost playful way.

Smiling, Kagome got up while thanking Kami. Inuyasha was back.

End of Chapter 3

End of Sub-Story 6

***A/n : Oh my gosh! I only have one more sub to go! Wow! This is kind of an epilogue sub next...so...the tortilla that wraps up the burrito! ^_^ Thanks to all of those who have supported me through all of this. I'm kinda sad it's almost over. Did you know I've had the idea of doing this fic for over a year? And to finally get it written (even if it isn't as good as what was in my head...it never is...). Wow. This fic got nominated (just nominated) by the Inuyashafanguild for "Best Comedy". I'm not sure how it gets "comedy"...If anything I'd call it random lol...Anyone want to try to classify my fic? I certainly can't. Lol. The writing was a cut and dry this chap (dunno why. Guess I couldn't turn my "smart Inuyasha" off), but parts of it were funny (I think). Parts lol. Now that you've read, please review!

~Lily-chan


	24. Part 7: Chapter 1

***A/n : Sorry guys, it's been ages it seems. New boss is brutal; makes my old one seem like a litter of newborn kittens. Hmmm, I haven't been doing anything interesting lately; just work and make a half-assed attempt to sleep. Oh, Thanksgiving, I can't wait. I'll have a lot of the famlily over (Mitz's parents aren't coming until Christmas), and I'll be doing all of the cooking. So more stuff to do, but it's worth it. Bonus though, I make them take my leftovers. I hate leftovers; I usually make just perfect portions so I can avoid that. (Eating same thing in a row reminds me of my broke college days...Yuck *shudders at memory*) I'm sad though, SSFH is almost done! Afterwards, I intend to fix that one chapter that has a sizable amount of grammar errors, and maybe...just maybe...a sequel! ^_^

***Disclaimer :

Me: Bloody hell! I don't wanna repeat this!

Lawyer : You must!

Me : What the fuck?! Haven't I spelt it out clearly yet?

Lawyer : Not on this chapter you haven't.

Me : Okay, for the seemingly thousandth time (hey, it's easier coming up with my plots than these new disclaimers. Hope they serve amusement so their efforts won't be in vain!) **Inuyasha is not my brainchild! Not mine! **I only own some merchandise, OCs, and plots!

Sub-Story (7) : The Final Sit

Chapter 1 : Kagome's Conscience

There she sat in front of the campfire staring at her love. Her emotions swelled like a torrent, but she knew she couldn't do anything but leave it to her thoughts.

_Inuyasha...Why do I abuse you so? Okay, sometimes you DO deserve it...but still...I made you fall down a cliff, and then there was that thing with the tree...The nursery rhyme finally tells some truth. Oh no! I feel it! I'm blushing! Come on, Kagome...You can keep it cool. In......Out......In......Out. Okay, I think I'm good. The hot springs....Okay...He saw nothing, Kagome. Well, it's not like he hasn't seen those before...but still...it's embarrassing every time! Then there was that thing with Kouga...Gah, they musta been outta it then. My in time, that was wow...So much happened there...At least he regained his memory; I don't quite know what I would have done otherwise. All I know is I love him, and I think he likes me at least._

"Hey, Kagome? Hello? Earth to Kagome?" Shippo prodded, but all attempts proved no avail. "Inuyasha, is Kagome alright?"

"Hm?" Inuyasha's eyes diverted from the fish that were slowly roasting near the fire to Kagome. Getting up, he walked over to Kagome and crouched down in front of her. "Oi, Kagome!"

No response.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha waved his hand back and forth in front of her, and she followed every move it made with her eyes.

(***A/n : Am I the only one who can't do that? Follow an object with your eyes? I can't without my glasses anyway. Now that I think about it, Mitz can't either. Anyways, anyone else have that problem lol?)

Inuyasha took notice of this, and reduced it to his index finger. Waving it around in front of her face, her eyes followed with great accuracy and precision. Smiling at this, he placed his finger on the top of her nose, and she instantly went cross-eyed.

As he chuckled, Kagome blinked and shook her head to allow her eyes to regain focus. "Huh, what?"

The hanyou tried to contain his laughter but he failed horribly. Kagome shot him a glare, "What are you laughing at?"

Inuyasha didn't respond with anything but a laugh, and you could hear a faint, "You," escape from his lips.

"Really, what's so funny?" Kagome grew furious.

Reaching the point where he could no longer breathe, he gasped out loud enough for everyone to hear, "You."

"What's so funny about me then?" Kagome's voice was cold and still; her eyes blazed a fire.

Catching her drift of 'if I say anything now, I die', Inuyasha got up and straightened himself out, and walked over to the fire where the fish was finally done. He picked one up and handed it to her, "Fish?"

Kagome accepted it and smiled._ Okay, he can be sweet too..._

Inuyasha grabbed his own and began to eat.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, were already eating. Miroku leaned into Sango, "Since when did Inuyasha laugh?"

Cocking her head back into him, she answered his question with another question, "Since when did he do something nice?"

The hanyou's ears perked up, but he chose not to say anything. Why ruin this moment?

Miroku fully rested his head on her shoulder when he finished, "Better yet, since when does Inuyasha not comment when he hears us talking about him?"

Picking her words carefully, Sango leaned on him as well, "Even better, since when does he avoid a fight with Kagome?"

"Good questions...but I think I have a better one Sango," Miroku gazed at her.

"What?"

"Since we did you trust me like this?"

"Since you stopped groping me," Sango sighed.

"Since when was that?" Miroku was confused now; had he really no groped Sango in a while?

"Don't know...but it's nice."

Shippo and Kirara looked at each other then at the couples. What the hell was going on?

End of Chapter 1

***A/n : Sorry, it was REALLY short, but the rest of the chaps will be longer, I swear! Now that you've read, please review! I'll have a summary ready for all reviewers! Happy Thanksgiving! Now time to go to bed lol.

~Lily


	25. Part 7: Chapter 2

***A/n : Oh my gosh...I can't believe it! This is the last chapter of Seven Sits From Hell. I thought it'd be longer, but wow...I guess now is the time to wrap things up as you won't hear from me until the sequel (unless Mitz talks about me lol). Hmmm...Where to start? SSFH didn't even get seconded for its nomination, but that is perfectly fine with me. A nomination was much more than I was ever expecting out of this fic (as was the 100+ reviews...Really, thanks!), and I'm telling you now...The sequel will be much better. I'll put more time into it so it sounds better and I'll try to produce Mitz-sized chapters at the least lol. It'll have some action (of course), but it'll have much more fluff. Err, what next? Oh, I still haven't figured out who sent those flowers a while back. Umm, Mitzuki's cast was removed, and life's back to normal for her. Kinda. If you consider being bombarded with projects normal. Lol. She's telling me to apologize to you guys who read her story as well (midterms, and from what I've seen on my kitchen table: seven or so projects all with the same due date written on them...), but she's going to update soon, I think, even she can't do schoolwork that long...Me, well work's doing fine. The new boss just kind of wanted to "break me in" and see if I could handle it. When I turned in all of the shit he asked me to do that first week or two, he stared at the pounds of paper I dropped on his desk, at me, then at the papers again, and at me again. He chuckled and said, 'Wow, [old boss's name here] sure was right...Anyways, welcome to this sector. Expect considerably lighter work from so on.' Ticked me off, but oh well, work is manageable! ^_^ Thanks to all of my reviewers! I never thought SSFH would even hit this level...Seeing as it was always written in a rush and on little sleep. Thanks to all of you who have stuck it out with me until the end! *Sniff* Anyways, on with the final!

***Disclaimer : If you don't know I don't own Inuyasha, where the hell have you been these last twenty-four chapters?

__

Last time...

Shippo and Kirara looked at each other then at the couples. What the hell was going on?

__

Sub-Story (7) : The Final Sit

Chapter 2 : The Beginning of the End

The tangy smell of ramen filled the air and a particular hanyou was inhaling deeply with droplets of drool exceeding the rim of his mouth. The one cooking this ramen wasn't so bad either, in fact, even though it had been admitted silently to himself or in circumstances in which he couldn't be heard, he had admitted it; he admitted he loved this girl. The other four in this group were out catching fish; ramen just wasn't enough lately.

"Hey, Inuyasha, why didn't you go with everyone? You're the best at catching fish," Kagome asked as she checked the water's heat.

Inuyasha was torn out of his reverie, and he answered, "Because...I taught the runt how to do it right."

His logic failed to convince her. "Umm, so that's why you're not going? That doesn't make much sense."

Getting defensive, his volume rose, "What other reason can you think of?!"

_There I go...sticking my foot in my mouth again..._

She began to get angry. "So there is NO other reason, none?"

"No, none."

In the surrounding bushes there were four figures watching this in silence; no one wanted to be caught by the couple that was already starting to boil with rage.

Giving him another chance to redeem himself, she confirmed, "Nothing at all? Really?" He nodded Yes. Kagome was beyond pissed now; time to sit someone. "SIT!"

Inuyasha plummeted to the ground and caused an Inuyasha-spread-eagle-shaped hole. "What the fuck was that for?"

"For be an insensitive idiot!" Kagome cried.

Clearing his throat, Inuyasha meekly replied, "You're the idiot..." She shot him a glare before he continued, "How fucking difficult is it for you to tell that I love you?"

"It's plenty difficult with you going to see Kikyou all the time! And you're so fucking blunt! And don't give me that look, of course I can swear! It's a bad habit I've unfortunately picked up from you!" Kagome yelled.

"Well, have you ever thought that's who I am?! A blunt idiot! If you love me, you should just fucking accept it! I do not love Kikyou! I loved her, but I'm not in love with her! And how to you think it makes me feel when you go trotting around with that pile of shit, Kouga, or that Homo guy from your time, or any other random fucker that comes along! What about all those times you get yourself kidnapped? What do you think I do? Sit around on my ass saying, 'Keh, we'll get her later.' ? No, that has never happened! And I haven't even seen Kikyou for months! Last time I did, we talked about finishing that bastard, Naraku! But no, you don't believe me! How the fuck is it possible for you to trust me with your life, but you wont trust me on things like this?!" Inuyasha held his stance as his nostrils flared, teeth gritted, and as he huffed raspy breaths. The sun set, and Inuyasha reverted to his human form. The night of the new moon was upon them now.

Kagome stood shocked. Who knew Inuyasha had even this much emotion while half-demon? Much less the articulation to put it all together into one decent rant...Her face immediately softened, her shoulders slumped from their original tense state, and she sighed, "I never knew..."

"It's not all your fault. I didn't know either..." Inuyasha trailed off as he apologized for the first time in a long time.

"How could you not know?" Kagome asked as her anger began to flare once more.

"How could I know, and how the hell did you not know?"

Something sudden then occurred; the two busted up in laughter. "I guess that makes us both idiots, doesn't it?" Kagome croaked out.

"Yeah...I guess it does."

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara exchanged confused looks. How the hell could they break up in laughter after that? Much less, how'd the argument start by Inuyasha saying he loved her? Oh well, best stay hidden...

After a minute more of laughing, Inuyasha realized he never got the response he was looking for. "You never replied to what I said earlier."

Smiling at her idiot half-dog, she answered, "You're still going on about that? I thought the answer was clear."

He got closer to her as he chuckled, "Well...Spell it out clearly for your idiot."

"So...you're _my _idiot now...Well...Does this answer your question?" Kagome fully leaned in and kissed him on the lips. The kiss deepened, and his arms carefully wrapped around her small frame while she clung onto his haori.

Miroku had one hand over Shippo's eyes, one in an ear, while Sango had a hand over his mouth, and the other in the other ear. See nothing, hear nothing, speak of nothing!

Separating, the two felt weightless and light-headed, and Inuyasha smirked, "Care to repeat that again? I'm a bit slow."

Replicating the expression, her foot turned in circles in the dirt, and she blushed and looked downwards. "As much as I think I should, I think the others will come back soon." Examining the pot, she changed the subject, "The water's scalding now...and the ramen's probably all mushy..."

Picking it up as if it were nothing with his fire-rat robe over his hand, he carefully placed it onto the ground where the soil hissed with displeasure. "We'll let it cool off..."

Chosing it was an appropiate time to make their entrance, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo walked into the camp with the fish in hand. Shippo, as always, excitedly ran up to the couple, and exlaimed, "Inuyasha! Kagome! Look how many fish I caught!" He held up five fish.

Inuyasha walked over, crouched down, and examined the fish. "Good job, Shippo." Ruffling his hair, the two walked over to the laughing Kagome who was ready to begin cooking.

_Since when did Inuyasha act almost like an adult? _

_Since when did Inuyasha act like a father to Shippo?_

_Since when did everyone get along?_

_We need to talk..._

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances that let the other know what they were thinking. Sango spoke up for herself and Miroku, "Uhh, we're going to take a walk..."

Waving them off, Kagome answered, "Okay, we'll have dinner done by the time you get back!"

Once they were sure they were out of earshot and a light source established, Miroku began, "What the hell is going on with those two? First they fight, then Inuyasha spills his guts. Some of those emotions I didn't even know he had! The fact that he said that in the first place was out of character! Then they burst out into laughter, and kissed for no reason other than the fact that they could! I've never seen those sides of either of them before! Now they're acting like a family. What's going on?"

Sango sighed, "You know it and I know it. Those two love each other...the pieces are just falling into place now."

Miroku instantly understood, but realized something else was left unresolved. "If they're happy together...What about us?"

With curiosity in her voice, Sango asked, "What about us?"

"Well, Sango we are engaged, and we haven't even done as much as kiss." As if on instinct the two leaned in a quickly pecked. "Start somewhere small?"

Laughing, Sango smiled, "Yeah. Sounds good. I can't believe that's it, you hentai."

Miroku pouted, "But I'm your hentai, right?"

"Right."

"Good...I wouldn't want it any other way..."

"Good...You wouldn't be conscious if it were any other way..."

"Good...I'd probably deserve it, too..."

"Good...You'll understand when I do..."

"Okay...I think the food's ready..."

"Alright, lets go!"

Unknown to the happy group, someone was watching them from an undisclosed location...

End of Chapter 2

End of Sub-Story 7

End of Seven Sits From Hell

***A/n : And that concludes Seven Sits From Hell! A second thanks to all of you who read, reviewed, and enjoyed! There will be a sequel coming out sometime, so please watch out for it! Those who review will get the summary (and later a date) that I plan to post on the fic when it comes out! Maybe a little more depending on your comments. It may not be out for a month or two at most (like I said, I'll spend more time planning and it'll sound much better!). Mitzuki is anticipating on One Day in Social Studies Class lasting at least that long, so if you need something to read go check it out! I know the ending of it (and the middle...wow...) so I probably should shut up now. Lol. Thanks again! ^_^

'Till Next Time...

~Lily


End file.
